Stalker en Liefde
by dracogirly
Summary: COMPLEET! Ginny heeft last van een stalker en heeft bescherming van een schouwer nodig. Wat als die schouwer een oude bekende blijkt te zijn? DMGW
1. Default Chapter

**Hoofdstuk 1. Een indringer**

Verschrikt werd ze badend in het zweet wakker. Ze keek om zich heen en zag tot haar opluchting dat ze in haar eigen kamer was. Het was al de vierde keer deze week dat ze door zo'n nachtmerrie wakker werd. De nachtmerries gingen allemaal hetzelfde, steeds werd ze door haar stalker gevolgd, totdat ze in een doodlopend steegje terechtkwam en geen kant meer op kon. Ze wilde gaan gillen, maar dat lukte haar niet. Hij kwam op haar afgelopen met zijn toverstok op haar gericht. Ze zat in de val en kon niet meer bij haar eigen toverstok komen. Net voordat hij haar iets zou gaan aandoen, werd ze wakker.

Ze was nog aan het bijkomen van haar droom, toen ze ineens iemand op haar deur hoorde kloppen. Ze schrok. Het zou toch niet haar stalker zijn. Ze kroop weg onder haar dekbed in de hoop dat het kloppen zou stoppen. Even dacht ze dat het gestopt was, maar toen hoorde ze het weer, nu mogelijk nog harder.

"Ginny, doe de deur open! Ik ben het Ron!"

Ginny zuchtte en zucht van verlichting toen ze hoorde dat het alleen maar haar broer was en deed snel een ochtendjas aan om vervolgens de deur open te doen.

"Ginny, waarom duurde het zolang voordat je de deur opendeed?"

"Sorry Ron, ik lag te slapen", antwoordde Ginny.

"Te slapen? Door dat harde geklop heen? Maar jij was altijd zo een lichtte slaper. Weet je zeker dat er verder niets aan de hand is? Heb je soms weer zo een nachtmerrie gehad?"

Ginny zuchtte en knikte in verslagenheid. Ze had Ron nooit moeten vertellen over haar nachtmerries. Hij was altijd al bezorgd, maar was nu echt overbezorgd om haar.

"Dit kan zo niet doorgaan", zei Ron vastbesloten.

"Ron, het was alleen maar een nachtmerrie", zei Ginny die de bezorgdheid van haar broer maar niets vond.

"Onzin", zei Ron. "Het zijn niet alleen de nachtmerries Gin en dat weet je. Het stalken van hem heeft nu lang genoeg geduurd en het wordt tijd dat er wat aan gedaan wordt."

"Wat wou je gaan doen Ron? Me dag en nacht bewaken?", zei Ginny sarcastisch.

"Nou, dat is eigenlijk nog helemaal niet zo een slecht idee", zei Ron.

"Ron, je weet dat dat onmogelijk is met het werk wat je doet, bovendien denk ik ook niet dat Hermelien het erg op prijs zal stellen als haar vriend dag en nacht bij mij is."

"Nee, dat is waar", zei Ron zuchtend. "Maar ik kan er misschien wel voor zorgen dat iemand anders jou beschermt. Een schouwer bijvoorbeeld."

"Ron! Dat meen je toch niet serieus hè? Je denkt toch niet dat een schouwer mij gaat beschermen. En hoe zou hij dat dan moeten doen? Dag en nacht bij me blijven ofzo?"

"Inderdaad", zei Ron, tevreden dat hij zo een goed idee bedacht had.

"Ron, dat is toch onmogelijk", zei Ginny.

"We zullen zien. Maar ga je je nog omkleden of was je van plan om zo naar je werk te gaan?"

Ginny keek op de klok en schrok toen ze zag hoe laat het al was. Zonder nog wat tegen Ron te zeggen liep ze naar haar slaapkamer waar ze zich snel omkleedde. Ze liep de kamer weer in en zag Ron nog steeds staan.

"Sorry Ron, ik vond het erg gezellig dat je kwam, maar ik moet nu echt gaan", zei Ginny.

"Wacht! Ik loop met je mee", zei Ron terwijl ze samen Ginny's appartement uitliepen.

Het appartementencomplex was goed beveiligd, want het was onmogelijk om erin te verschijnselen of verdwijnselen. Samen liepen ze naar de straat achter het appartementencomplex waar Ginny verschijnselde naar St. Mungo's, het ziekenhuis waar ze werkte als heler. In haar laatste jaar op Zweinstein deed ze extra goed haar best en kreeg het voor elkaar om een studiebeurs te bemachtigen. Dit zorgde ervoor dat ze haar droom kon waarmaken en de dure opleiding van heler kon gaan volgen.

Uitgeput verschijnselde ze weer in de straat achter haar appartementencomplex. Het was weer een zware dag geweest. Ze was vanmorgen al erg laat op haar werk aangekomen en dit zorgde ervoor dat ze de hele dag achter op schema liep. Nog erger was dat ze weer wat van haar stalker had gehoord. Er werd vandaag weer een bos bloemen bezorgd voor haar met een kaartje eraan. Voor ieder ander had dit een mooi gebaar geleken, van een geheime liefde ofzo, maar Ginny wist wel beter. Ze had het kaartje gelezen en haar handen begonnen te trillen toen ze het las. Er stond_: Ik hou je in de gaten. Hoop dat je fijn gedroomd hebt._

Ginny schrok toen ze het las. Hoe kon hij nu ook al weten dat ze nachtmerries over hem had. Ze had de bloemen samen met het kaartje snel weggegooid en het had een half uur geduurd voor haar om weer een beetje kalm te worden, en zich ervan te verzekeren dat hij nu niet bij haar in de buurt was. Ze begon nu alweer te rillen als ze eraan terugdacht.

Snel liep ze naar haar appartement waar ze voorzichtig de deur openmaakte, toen ze ineens geluiden hoorden komen uit haar woonkamer. Een enorme angst bekroop haar en ze greep gelijk naar haar toverstok. Zou hij dan nu zelfs in haar appartement zijn gekomen? Ze kon het niet geloven. Haar handen begonnen te trillen terwijl ze voorzichtig een stap richting de kamer waar het geluid vandaan kwam zette. Wat moest ze doen? Veel tijd om hier nog langer over na te denken had ze niet, aangezien de woonkamerdeur openging en er iemand op haar kwam afgelopen. Ze hield haar adem in. Ze wist dat ze nu iets moest doen, maar haar lichaam werkte niet mee en ze bleef als versteend stilstaan. Met alle wilskracht die ze nog in haar had kreeg ze het voor elkaar om haar toverstok in de richting van de deur te richten, maar voordat ze ook maar een spreuk kon zeggen hoorde ze iemand "Expelliarmus" roepen en haar toverstok vloog uit haar handen.

Oh geweldig, een of andere gek komt op me af en ik ben niet eens gewapend, dacht Ginny. Snel pakte ze het eerste wat voor een wapen door kon gaan, wat een paraplu bleek te zijn. Ze zuchtte, hoe moest ze ooit iemand verslaan met een paraplu, terwijl de ander gewapend was met een toverstok. Ze besloot om maar voor het verrassingseffect te kiezen en hield de paraplu omhoog, klaar om er iemand mee te slaan. Ze liep zachtjes naar de al openstaande deur toe en zag daar haar indringer al staan. Ze verzamelde al haar kracht om hem hard te slaan, maar net voordat de paraplu hem zou raken blokte hij hem, sloeg de paraplu uit haar handen en hield haar vast in een soort houtgreep. Ginny probeerde om los te komen, maar de persoon die haar vasthield was gewoon veel sterker, waardoor het onmogelijk was om los te komen.

"Wel wel Wezelin, wat hebben we hier."

"Malfidus?", zei Ginny.


	2. Schouwer Malfidus

**Hoofdstuk 2. Schouwer Malfidus**

"Malfidus? Wat doe jij hier in mijn huis", zei Ginny boos.

"Nou nou Wezelin, doe nou niet net alsof ik het leuk vind om hier te zijn. En noemde je dit een huis?", Draco keek verafschuwd om zich heen.

Ginny die nog steeds werd vastgehouden door Draco vond het maar niets dat hij zo minachtend over haar huis deed.

"Wil je me nu eindelijk loslaten!", zei Ginny boos.

"Je doet net alsof ik het leuk vind om je vast te houden. Ik ben nu genoodzaakt om deze kleding te verbranden terwijl het een van mijn favoriete outfits is."

"Waarom moet je die kleding gaan verbranden?", vroeg Ginny.

"Omdat Wezelin, jij er nu met je handen heb aangezeten", was het kalme antwoord van Draco.

"Wat?" zei Ginny ongelovig. "Wat doe je hier eigenlijk fretjongen als je het hier zo rot vind?", vroeg Ginny die nu wel genoeg van de beledigingen van Malfidus had.

"Nou, ik ben hier naar toe gestuurd door mijn werkgever. Zoals je wellicht weet ben ik schouwer en er werd me verteld dat iemand hier mijn hulp nodig had. Natuurlijk had ik als ik geweten had dat jij degene was die hulp nodig had nooit de opdracht aangenomen."

"Nou, ik heb je hulp niet nodig", zei Ginny boos.

"Mooi, dan ga ik maar", zei Malfidus boos en hij liep de deur uit.

Zuchtend plofte Ginny neer op de bank. Ze had al zo een zware dag van haar werk achter de rug en alsof dat nog niet genoeg was trof ze ook nog eens Malfidus aan in haar huis. Ze had hem eigenlijk moeten vragen hoe hij hier was binnengekomen. Maar ja, met een vader als dooddoener was dat vast niet zo moeilijk. Iedereen had vreemd opgekeken toen Malfidus naarmate de oorlog naderde de kant van Harry koos. En hoewel Harry en hij nooit vrienden zijn geworden hielp hij wel mee om Voldemort te verslaan en nu werkte hij dus bij het ministerie als schouwer.

Ginny zat diep in gedachten toen ze ineens de telefoon hoorde gaan. Hoewel ze het zelf maar een raar ding vond had Hermelien erop gestaan dat zij er ook een zou nemen zodat ze kon bellen als er iets was. Ze nam de telefoon op maar hoorde niets.

"Hallo? Hermelien ben jij dat?"

"Heb je mijn bloemen nog gehad?"

Ginny schrok toen ze de stem hoorde, het was haar stalker.

"Weet je wat, ik kom wel even bij je langs om te kijken hoe ze staan", en voordat Ginny maar iets kon zeggen werd de verbinding verbroken.

Ginny schrok. Ze wou nu dat ze toch maar iets aardiger tegen Malfidus had gedaan zodat ze nu in ieder geval niet alleen was. Natuurlijk was Malfidus een rotzak, maar hij zou haar waarschijnlijk niets ernstigs aandoen, iets wat ze van haar stalker niet kon zeggen.

Snel pakte ze haar toverstok zodat ze in ieder geval gewapend zou zijn als haar stalker zou komen. Ze had hem nog maar net gepakt toen ze iemand hoorde kloppen op haar deur. Ze slaakte een gilletje van schrik en besloot om zichzelf in haar slaapkamer te verstoppen. Het kloppen ging nog even door totdat het ineens stopte. Even dacht Ginny dat haar stalker het had opgegeven en weg zou zijn gegaan, toen ze ineens gerommel aan haar slot hoorde en de deur hoorde opengaan. Ze hoorde haar hart kloppen in haar keel en probeerde zichzelf nog verder te verstoppen achter de deur. Ze hoopte maar dat hij niet naar haar slaapkamer zou komen. Dit ging helaas niet door, want ze hoorde voetstappen haar kant op komen. Ze verstevigde de grip op haar toverstok en ging klaar staan om de eerstvolgende die binnenkwam te beheksen. De deur ging open en ze zei een spreuk waardoor haar belager op de grond viel. Ze liep langzaam op hem af.

"Oh mijn god."

Snel rende ze naar de persoon die nu stil op de grond lag. Daar bij haar in de slaapkamerdeur lag Draco Malfidus. Ze had hem flink toegetakeld. Ze legde hem op haar bed en zei verschillende spreuken waardoor hij weer bijkwam.

"Waar ben ik?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij verward om zich heen keek.

"Je bent in mijn slaapkamer", zei Ginny.

"Huh, hoe ben ik hier nu weer gekomen?"

"Wel, je kwam mijn huis binnen en toen viel ik je aan. Waarom kwam je eigenlijk terug?"

"Oh ja, nu weet ik het weer. Ik kwam terug omdat ik mijn mantel was vergeten. Toen ik aanklopte hoorde ik je gillen. Ik bleef kloppen, maar je deed de deur niet open, dus besloot ik om zelf de deur maar open te maken. Ik hoorde geluiden komen uit een kamer, dus maakte ik de deur open en de rest weet ik niet meer."

"Dat was toen ik je aanviel", zei Ginny.

"Maar waarom opende je de deur niet gewoon? En waarom viel je me aan?", vroeg Draco nieuwsgierig.

Ginny besloot om het hem maar te vertellen. Ze vond dat ze hem wel een verklaring schuldig was na de manier waarop ze hem behandeld had.

"Ik heb last van een stalker. Vanmorgen op mijn werk kreeg ik al bloemen van hem bezorgd met een angstaanjagend kaartje eraan en toen jij nog maar net weg was belde hij me op en zei dat hij wel even kwam kijken hoe de bloemen stonden. Daarom schrok ik zo toen er iemand op de deur klopte en daarom deed ik de deur niet open."

"Hij belde je op?", vroeg Draco niet begrijpend.

"Ja, met een telefoon", legde Ginny uit, "dat is een dreuzelapparaat waarmee je elkaar kunt spreken, zelfs als de ander niet in de buurt is."

"Ik weet het niet hoor, maar die stalker lijkt mij nou niet zo erg. Dus hij stuurt je bloemen en belt je op. Ja, dat is echt vreselijk", zei Draco sarcastisch.

"Nee, jij hebt makkelijk praten. Jij hebt nergens last van", zei Ginny.

"Is dat waarom er hier een schouwer moest komen?"

"Nou, dat was niet mijn idee, maar Ron stond erop dat er iemand op mij zou letten."

"Oh ja, je overbezorgde broer. Wel, als je het mij vraagt heb je zo iemand niet nodig."

Hij wreef nogmaals over een pijnlijke plek op zijn lichaam.

"Nou, dat is je eigen schuld. Dan had je maar niet zomaar mijn appartement moeten binnenkomen."zei Ginny.

"Dat had ik ook niet gedaan als jij gewoon de deur open had gedaan", zei Draco nu boos. "Ik ga maar weer eens", zei Draco terwijl hij zijn mantel pakte en richting de deur liep.

"Nee, wacht!", riep Ginny.

Draco stopte en draaide zich om.

"Kun je misschien vanavond bij mij blijven, voor als mijn stalker komt?"

"Jij durft wel Wezelin. Eerst betover je me en vervolgens vraag je of ik je wil beschermen?"

"Alsjeblieft", vroeg Ginny met angstige ogen.

"Wat heb je er voor over?", vroeg Draco.

"Wat?", vroeg Ginny verbaasd.

"Ik vroeg wat je er voor over had Wezelin."

Op dat moment werd er op de deur geklopt.

"Nou Wezelin?"

"Alles", zei Ginny bang.

"Mooi", zei Draco met een zelfvoldane lach.

Hij liep naar de deur en deed hem open. Daar zag hij een man staan die duidelijk niet verwacht had dat hij de deur open zou doen.

"Hallo, ik kom hier voor Ginny."

"Sorry, maar ze is er niet", zei Draco kalm

"Oh, maar ik weet toch wel vrij zeker dat ze thuis is. Ik ben haar neefje uit Frankrijk weet je, en ik zou haar graag even willen spreken."

Ginny hoorde het gesprek aan vanuit de aangrenzende kamer. Ze had helemaal geen neefje uit Frankrijk, maar Malfidus wist dit niet. Dit moest dus haar stalker zijn. Ze hoopte maar dat Malfidus niet in de leugens zou trappen.

"Uit Frankrijk hè? Tu habites où ?"

"Oui", antwoordde de man.

"Een mooi land Frankrijk. Het spijt me maar ze is er echt niet dus je kunt maar beter gaan", en Draco deed de deur dicht.

Hij liep naar Ginny toe.

"Hoe wist je dat het niet echt een neef van mij uit Frankrijk was?", vroeg Ginny nieuwsgierig.

"Nou, ik vroeg hem in het Frans waar hij woonde en hij antwoordde met 'ja'. Toen dacht ik wel dat er iets niet klopte. Ik bedoel, als je uit Frankrijk komt spreek je toch wel Frans?"

"Spreek jij Frans dan?", vroeg Ginny verbaasd.

"Oh ja", antwoordde Draco. "Ik ben al verschillende keren in Frankrijk geweest. Ander dan jij Wezelin, had mijn familie wel het geld om op vakantie te gaan."

"Tja, en wat voor familie was dat. Een vader als dooddoener. Nee, dat klinkt echt als een liefdevolle familie."

Op het moment dat Ginny dit zei wist ze dat ze te ver was gegaan, maar het kon haar weinig schelen. Al die jaren op school had ze ook al naar die beledigingen van haar familie moeten luisteren en Ginny had er genoeg van. Ze zag het gezicht van Malfidus vertrekken.

"Ik ben niet zoals mijn vader", en met die woorden liep hij de deur uit.

Ginny besloot om maar alvast naar bed te gaan. Er was deze dag veel gebeurd en het was ook een vermoeiende dag geweest. Ze kleedde zich snel om en wilde net in haar bed stappen toen ze de deurbel hoorde gaan. Snel deed ze haar ochtendjas aan en liep naar de deur om hem open te doen. Ze voelde zich veiliger nu Malfidus haar stalker had weggestuurd en was nieuwsgierig. Ze deed de deur open en zodra ze zag wie er stond wilde ze dat ze dat niet gedaan had.

"Wel goedenavond Ginny, ik wist wel dat je thuis was."


	3. Koffie

Ik hoop dat jullie dit verhaal leuk vinden. Reviews zijn altijd welkom :)

**sannuhtjuh**: Hier is weer een nieuw stukje!  
**BelleBaby**: Ik kom uit Nederland.

Bedankt voor de reviews!**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 3. Koffie**

"Wel goedenavond Ginny, ik wist wel dat je thuis was."

Daar in de ingang van haar deur zag ze haar stalker staan. Ze schrok zich rot. Ze wilde naar haar toverstok grijpen, maar bedacht toen dat ze die nog op haar nachtkastje had liggen. De man voor haar keek met veel vermaak toe hoe Ginny op zoek was naar haar toverstok.

"Nou, nodig je me niet eens binnen uit, dat is ook niet aardig."

Hij ging langs Ginny naar binnen en deed toen weer snel de deur dicht.

"Al die tijd heb ik met je willen praten, maar jij zei nooit iets tegen mij. Al die keren dat ik je bloemen stuurde hoorde ik nooit iets van je terug."

"Sorry", zei Ginny die nu echt bang begon te worden en het maar niets vond dat zij nu samen met haar stalker in één ruimte was.

De man deed een stap naar voren en Ginny deed snel een stap achteruit, niet van plan de afstand tussen hen te verkleinen.

"Al die tijd deed je net alsof ik niet bestond, maar het ziet ernaar uit dat de rollen nu omgedraaid zijn hè?"

De man deed weer een paar stappen naar voren en Ginny liep ook snel achteruit. Opeens voelde ze een muur achter zich en schrok. Ze zat nu gevangen tussen hem en de muur en kon geen kant meer op. Ze voelde dat hij haar vastpakte en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar. Ze wilde uit zijn greep ontsnappen, maar dat lukte niet want hij was veel sterker dan zij. Hij trok haar ochtendjas van haar af waardoor zij alleen nog mar een nachtjapon aanhad. Ze was bang voor wat zou komen.

Ineens voelde ze zijn gewicht van haar worden afgetrokken en ze keek op om te kijken wat dat veroorzaakt had. Daar zag ze Draco Malfidus. Hij liep op haar af.

"Gaat het?"

Ginny knikte en keek nog steeds geschrokken naar haar stalker die weer probeerde op te staan. Draco volgde haar blik en zag nog net een glimp van de stalker achter haar deur verdwijnen.

"Shit, hij is ontsnapt. Ik had hem ook veel erger moeten beheksen."

Hij richtte zijn blik weer op Ginny. Ginny begon te huilen. Bang en boos over wat er zojuist gebeurt was.

"Weet je zeker dat het wel gaat?"

Ginny liep nu naar Malfidus toe en omhelsde hem, terwijl tranen nog steeds over haar wangen liepen. Draco stond er eerst een beetje verbaasd bij, maar wreef haar toen geruststellend over haar rug.

"Ik.., ik wilde… je bedanken", zei Ginny tussen snikken door. "Ik zou er niet aan moeten denken wat er gebeurt zou zijn als jij niet binnen was gekomen."

"Sst, rustig maar, alles komt goed," zei Draco.

Ze stonden daar zo voor een paar minuten totdat het voor beide eigenlijk duidelijk werd hoe weinig kleding Ginny nog aanhad. Ginny liet Malfidus snel los en deed een stap naar achteren. Ze keek beschaamd op naar Malfidus.

"Sorry, dat had ik niet moeten doen."

"Het maakt niet uit. Ik moest deze kleding toch al verbranden."

Ginny wilde iets beledigends terugzeggen, maar bedacht zich toen ze weer dacht aan hoe hij haar vandaag gered heeft.

"Hoe wist je eigelijk wat er aan de hand was?"

"Ik zat in het cafeetje hier tegenover een boterbiertje te drinken, toen ik je stalker het gebouw weer binnen zag gaan. Ik dacht dat hij wel niet veel goeds van plan zou zijn, dus ik besloot om af te rekenen en te kijken of hij niet naar jou ging. Er stond alleen een nogal lange rij bij de kassa, anders was ik wel eerder gekomen", zei Draco.

"Wil je vanavond bij me blijven?", vroeg Ginny plotseling aan Draco.

"Maar Wezelin, nooit geweten dat je zo een soort persoon was", zei Draco met een lach op zijn gezicht.

"Zo een soort persoon ben ik niet", zei Ginny snel. "Je kan hier op de bank slapen."

"Nou, wat een verleidelijk aanbod. Of thuis lekker in mijn heerlijke bed of hier bij jou op de bank."

"Alsjeblieft?", zei Ginny.

"Oké, als jij ook een keer iets voor mij doet."

"Dat is goed."

Ginny wist dat het nooit veel goeds kon zijn wat hij van plan was, maar ze was al lang blij dat hij vanavond bij haar bleef zodat ze niet weer alleen met haar stalker zou zijn. Ze pakte wat kussens en dekens en gaf die aan Malfidus.

"Bedankt", zei Ginny.

"Raak er maar niet aan gewend, Wezelin."

"Welterusten Fretjongen."

"Welterusten Wezelin."

Ginny liep naar haar slaapkamer en wist dat ze vanavond voor het eerst sinds tijden weer rustig kon gaan slapen, omdat ze zich weer veilig voelde nu Malfidus er was.

De volgende ochtend werd Ginny uitgeslapen wakker. Ze had heerlijk geslapen nu ze zich een keer niet druk hoefde te maken over de stalker. Ze stond op en kleedde zich snel aan. Toen ze de woonkamer inliep zag ze Malfidus nog op haar bank slapen. Ze kon het niet laten om nog eens extra naar hem te kijken. Hij zag er erg schattig uit hoe hij daar zo lag. Hij had zijn T-shirt uitgedaan, waardoor ze een gedeelte van zijn goedgespierde bovenlichaam kon zien. Hij zag er echt heel erg goed uit. Ze schrok van haar eigen gedachtes. Snel keek ze een andere kant op. Dacht ze nou zojuist dat Malfidus er goed uitzag? Malfidus? Ze was echt aan koffie toe.

Snel liep ze naar de keuken waar ze koffie begon te zetten en wat ontbijt klaarmaakte. Ze was zo druk bezig in de keuken dat ze niet in de gaten had dat Malfidus inmiddels de keuken in was gelopen.

"Zo, je bent al druk bezig."

Ginny slaakte een giletje van schrik toen ze die stem hoorde.

"Wil je me nooit meer zo laten schrikken."

Ze draaide zich om naar Malfidus en toen ze hem zag kon ze het niet helpen om te staren. Daar in haar keuken stond Malfidus en hij had nog steeds geen T-shirt aangetrokken. Ginny bleef maar kijken naar zijn gespierde buik. De stem van Malfidus haalde haar weer uit haar trance.

"Ja, dat effect schijn ik te hebben op vrouwen."

"Vlij jezelf niet teveel fretjongen", zei Ginny terwijl ze zich snel weer omdraaide. Ze voelde dat ze ging blozen, en hoopte maar dat Malfidus dat niet gezien had. Malfidus had haar nu zelfs betrapt dat ze naar hem staarde. Dat was niet goed. Waarom deed ze dat ook. Wel, hij zag er ook wel erg goed uit. Oh, ze had echt koffie nodig. Ze schonk snel een kop koffie in en pakte een broodje. Toen ze zich omdraaide zag ze tot haar geluk dat Malfidus zijn T-shirt weer had aangetrokken.

"Wil jij ook koffie?", vroeg Ginny.

"Lekker", zei Malfidus.

"Hoe drink je het?"

"Met suiker alsjeblieft."

Ginny schonk nog een kop koffie in en gaf hem aan Malfidus.

"En, wat ben je nu van plan?", vroeg Malfidus plotseling.

"Hè, hoe bedoel je?

"Nou, het lijkt me niet echt verstandig om hier alleen te blijven zolang die stalker nog rondloopt."

"Nee, dat klopt", zei Ginny. "Ik zou natuurlijk hulp kunnen vragen aan een schouwer."

"Ik vraag me af of ze iemand zullen sturen. Ze hadden mij namelijk al gestuurd en het is nog nooit voorgekomen dat ze iemand hebben geruild."

"Wel, zou jij dan willen blijven?", vroeg Ginny. "Ik heb namelijk echt geen zin om weer alleen met die stalker te zijn."

"Wel, het is niet mijn eerste keus Wezelin, maar ik wil je ook niet aan je lot over laten met die stalker."

"Bedankt", zei Ginny.

"Nou, nou, bedank me niet te snel Wezelin. Er zullen namelijk wel wat dingen moeten veranderen. Zo ben ik dus echt niet van plan om iedere avond op de bank te gaan slapen en aan de inrichting moet natuurlijk ook nog wel wat veranderd worden."

"Anders nog iets?", vroeg Ginny sarcastisch. Ze vond het maar niets dat hij zoveel eisen stelde.

"Nou je het zegt. Een kopje koffie zal er nog wel ingaan."

Ginny liep naar de keuken en schonk een kop koffie in. Toen ze de suikerpot wilde pakken kreeg ze ineens een idee, en in plaats van suiker deed ze zout in zijn koffie. Dat zal hem leren al die eisen te stellen, dacht ze. Ze zette de kop koffie op tafel neer en ging tegenover hem zitten zodat ze goed kon zien hoe hij zou reageren. Hij pakte de mok en nam een grote slok koffie. Hij had het nog maar net in zijn mond toen hij alles over de tafel uit spuugde.

"Gadver Wezelin, probeer je me te vergiftigen ofzo."

Ginny trok een engelengezichtje.

"Wie ik?"

"Het lijkt wel of er zout in zit."

Door het gezicht dat Malfidus erbij trok kon ze haar lachen niet meer inhouden.

"Vind je dat zo grappig?", zei Draco.

"Nou…ja", zei Ginny.

"Fijn dat in ieder geval iemand het grappig vind."

"Ach Malfidus stel je niet zo aan", zei Ginny.

"Nou, ik moet naar mijn werk."

"Oké", zei Malfidus terwijl hij rustig bleef zitten.

Ginny keek Malfidus vreemd aan.

"Wat?" zei Draco.

"Ben jij van plan om hier gewoon te blijven terwijl ik weg ben?"

"Wel, ik denk dat ik wel even met je mee kan lopen naar de verschijnsel en verdwijnsel plek."

Draco stond op en pakte zijn mantel.

"Zullen we dan maar?"

Samen liepen ze in stilte naar de verschijnsel en verdwijnsel plek.

"Als je thuis komt moet je niet schrikken als ik er ook ben", zei Draco.

"Maar hoe wil je dan binnenkomen? Je hebt geen sleutel.", zei Ginny.

"Sinds wanneer heeft mij dat eerder tegengehouden?"

Ginny zuchtte.

"Zolang je er maar geen rotzooi van maakt."

"Meer rotzooi dan er al is, is toch onmogelijk", zei Draco.

Ginny had graag nog iets willen terugzeggen maar ze moest opschieten om nog op tijd op haar werk te komen.


	4. Blauw haar

Bedankt voor de reviews!  
Hier is weer een nieuw stukje! Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.  
Het duurt waarschijnlijk wel iets langer voordat ik het volgende hoofdstuk kan posten, want ik ben deze week op vakantie ;)**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 4. Blauw Haar**

Die avond kwam ze vrolijk thuis van haar werk. Alles op haar werk was goed gegaan en ze had ook niets meer gehoord van haar stalker. Toen ze haar deur open deed hoorde ze geluiden uit de keuken komen en bedacht dat Malfidus waarschijnlijk in de keuken zou zijn. Ze keek eens om haar heen en herkende haar eigen huis bijna niet meer. Haar rommelige kamer was keurig opgeruimd en in de hoek van de woonkamer stond een inklapbaar bed. Het zag er allemaal zo schoon en netjes uit dat Ginny met open mond in het rond keek.

"Ik heb het maar een beetje veranderd zoals je ziet, want in die rotzooi kon je natuurlijk onmogelijk leven", zei Malfidus die de kamer was ingelopen. "Het eten is klaar, dus kom je mee naar de eetkamer?"

Ginny liep achter Draco aan en zag een prachtig gedekte tafel met heerlijk uitziend eten erop. Ginny ging tegenover Draco zitten en Draco schepte voor beiden op. Ginny keek wantrouwend naar het eten en wist nog niet zo zeker of ze het wel zou kunnen eten. Ze had tenslotte vanmorgen zout in zijn koffie gedaan, en wist niet hoe Malfidus haar daarvoor zou terugpakken. Draco zag Ginny een beetje met haar eten spelen en zei:

"Je kunt het gerust eten hoor. Anders dan jij, zorg ik dat het eten prima in orde is."

Ginny keek nogmaals wantrouwig naar Malfidus en besloot toen om het toch maar te gaan eten, aangezien ze echt honger had.

Het eten smaakte eigenlijk best goed en Ginny was blij dat Malfidus niet iets gedaan had om haar terug te pakken. Ginny besloot om na het eten even te gaan douchen en het was toen, toen ze zag wat het eten had aangericht. Haar hele gezicht zat onder de puisten. Ze slaakte een gilletje toen ze het zag en liep woedend op Malfidus af.

"Wat denk je dat je gedaan heb fretjongen", zei ze boos.

"Nou, anders dan jij misschien houd ik niet zo van zoute koffie. Misschien dat jij nu ook iets verkeerds gedronken hebt?"

Ginny liep woedend weer terug naar de badkamer. Ze kon zo moeilijk over straat. Ze hoopte maar dat het morgenochtend weer weg zou zijn. Toen ze onder de douche stond keek ze eens goed rond in de badkamer. Het zag er naar uit dat Malfidus hier ook al bezig was geweest. Er stonden allemaal potjes en flesjes die ze niet kon. Ze besloot om ze wat beter te bekijken en zag dat het allemaal haarproducten waren. Ineens kreeg ze een idee. Hij zal boeten voor wat hij haar had aangedaan. Ze pakte het flesje dat er uit zag als gewone shampoo en deed daar een paar druppeltjes vloeistof bij. Nu kon ze alleen maar wachten tot hij zijn haar ging wassen.

Toen ze klaar was in de badkamer liep ze de woonkamer in. Ze zag Malfidus nergens en vroeg zich af waar hij gebleven was. Haar vraag werd echter al snel beantwoord toen ze haar slaapkamer inliep. Daar in haar bed lag hij.

"Malfidus wat doe jij hier?",zei Ginny boos.

"Waar lijkt het op Wezelin, ik probeer te slapen."

"Maar… maar dat is mijn bed", zei Ginny.

"Ik zei toch al dat ik niet van plan was om iedere nacht op de bank te gaan slapen", zei Malfidus.

"Een echte heer zou de dame het bed aanbieden."

"Ik zie hier geen heer, jij wel dan?"

Ginny zuchtte en liep woedend haar slaapkamer uit.

"Welterusten Wezelin."

De volgende ochtend werd Ginny al vroeg wakker. Ze had vannacht geslapen op het inklapbed dat er stond, al kon ze zich moeilijk voorstellen dat dat beter lag dan haar bank. Ze besloot om er maar vroeg uit te gaan zodat ze niet langer in dat rot bed hoefde te liggen. Ze kleedde zich aan en liep naar de keuken om een kop koffie te zetten. Toen ze in de keuken kwam zag ze echter dat de koffie niet stond waar zij het altijd zette. Malfidus had al haar kastjes opnieuw ingericht.

Ze had geen zin om al haar kastjes te gaan doorzoeken. Ze liep snel naar haar slaapkamer en gooide de deur open. Voor haar stond Malfidus met alleen maar een boxer aan. Ze voelde dat ze begon te blozen en wende snel haar gezicht af. Malfidus vroeg zich af waarom ze ineens haar hoofd afwende. Hij keek in het rond en toen hij erachter kwam dat hij de reden was kreeg hij een lach op zijn gezicht.

"Wat is er Wezelin?"

"Ik.. eh.. Waar heb je de koffie gezet?", vroeg Ginny stotterend.

"Linker kastje, tweede plank. Anders nog iets Wezelin? Anders ga ik nu douchen."

"Nee, dat was het", zei Ginny en ze liep snel weer terug naar de keuken.

Ze was nu echt aan koffie toe na wat ze zojuist gezien had. Waarom begon ze ook ineens te stotteren? Ze wist zeker dat hij het gemerkt had, en vond dat maar niets. Snel zette ze een kopje koffie en ze wilde net rustig gaan genieten van haar koffie toen Malfidus ineens de keuken kwam in gerend met alleen een handdoek om zijn middel.

"Wat heb je gedaan Wezelin?", vroeg Draco boos.

Ginny begon te lachen. Voor haar stond Malfidus alleen had hij nu smurfenblauw haar. Ze was wel blij dat dat haar aandacht wegtrok van de rest van zijn lijf anders was ze vast weer gaan staren.

"Het is nog geen carnaval hoor Malfidus!"

"Nee, dat weet ik ook wel", zei Draco boos. "Wat heb je gedaan! Mijn prachtige haar is nu helemaal blauw", zei hij vol walging.

"Hoe kom je erbij dat ik het gedaan heb?", vroeg Ginny onschuldig.

"Zie je hier nog iemand anders dan Wezelin?"

"Nee, daar heb je gelijk in", zei Ginny.

"Zorg dat mijn haar weer normaal word", zei Draco boos.

"Maar waarom zou ik dat doen?", vroeg Ginny, "Ik vind het wel leuk staan."

"Ik weet niet of je jezelf al gezien hebt, maar je gezicht zit nog steeds onder de puisten", zei Draco.

"Ja, en?" vroeg Ginny.

"Nou, ik kan ze weg halen als jij ervoor zorgt dat mijn haar weer zijn eigen blonde kleur terugkrijgt", zei Draco.

"Oké, jij eerst", zei Ginny, die zeker wist dat als zij Malfidus eerst zou helpen hij haar puisten gewoon zou laten zitten. Malfidus leek te twijfelen, maar een laatste blik op zijn blauwe haar leek hem er toch van te overtuigen om haar te helpen. Hij zei een spreuk en haar puisten verdwenen.

"Oké, ik heb mijn deel gedaan. Nu is het jou beurt."

"Oh, kijk eens naar de tijd. Is het zo laat alweer. Sorry, ik was graag nog even gebleven, maar ik moet nu echt naar het ziekenhuis. Prettige dag nog!" en met die woorden liep ze snel het huis uit.

Ze was rustig aan het werk toen een collega van haar ineens op haar kwam afgelopen.

"Er staat iemand in de wachtkamer Ginny, en hij vraagt naar jou, misschien dat je even kunt gaan kijken."

"Oh, wie is het?", vroeg Ginny nieuwsgierig.

"Geen idee, maar hij ziet er behoorlijk goed uit", zei haar collega lachend.

"Oké, ik kom er zo aan", zei Ginny.

Ze was nieuwsgierig wie deze goeduitziende man zou zijn. Ze was onderweg naar de wachtkamer toen een angst haar ineens bekroop. Het zou toch niet haar stalker zijn? Veel tijd om daar nog langer bang voor te zijn had ze niet, want ze was inmiddels al bij de wachtkamer aangekomen. Ze keek eens in het rond, maar zag nergens een bekende zitten. Ze liep naar de baliemedewerkster en vroeg waar de man gebleven was.

"Oh, ik heb hem alvast naar uw kamer gestuurd."

Ginny schrok, straks is die stalker op haar kamer. Ze bedankte de baliemedewerkster en liep naar haar kamer. Toen ze voor haar deur stond pakte ze haar toverstok en haalde nog een keer diep adem, voordat ze de deur opendeed. Daar op haar bureaustoel zat Draco Malfidus. Ze liet de lucht die ze ongemerkt ingehouden had weer ontsnappen.

"Wat doe jij hier?", vroeg ze verbaasd.

"Wel Wezelin, je scheen vanmorgen geen tijd voor me te hebben, dus ik dacht, ik kom naar jou toe, dan kun je tijd voor me maken."

Hij deed de pet die zijn haar bedekte af en liet zijn blauwe haar los hangen.

"En hoe kom je erbij dat ik nu wel tijd voor je heb?", vroeg Ginny.

"Je maakt maar tijd voor me", zei Draco dreigend terwijl hij zijn toverstok oppakte. "Ik ga niet eerder weg, voordat mijn haar weer blond is."

"En toch is het zonde, want dat blauwe haar staat je wel goed", zei Ginny lachend.

"Wezelin", zei Draco op dreigende toon.

"Oké, oké, rustig maar." Ginny zei een spreuk en zijn blauwe haar werd weer blond.

"Nou, was dat nou zo moeilijk", vroeg Draco spottend.

"Als het allemaal zo makkelijk was, waarom deed je het dan zelf niet", zei Ginny.

"En de mogelijkheid om jou ermee lastig te vallen missen zeker", zei Draco.

"Ga nu maar weg, er zijn hier namelijk ook mensen die mijn hulp echt nodig hebben", zei Ginny boos.

Draco stond op en liep weg. Ginny zuchtte en ging op haar bureaustoel zitten. Dit was nu net iets wat ze niet kon gebruiken. Ze dacht al de hele dag aan Draco en nu kwam hij haar ook al opzoeken. Wacht, dacht ze nu zojuist Draco. Is Malfidus nu ook al Draco geworden? Het wordt echt tijd dat die stalker me met rust gaat laten, want ik weet niet hoe lang ik Draco nog om me heen kan hebben.


	5. Hoe Malfidus Draco werd

Hier is weer een nieuw hoofdstuk! Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Reacties zijn altijd welkom en worden erg gewaardeerd :D**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 5. Hoe Malfidus Draco werd**

Ze liep rustig van de verschijnsel en verdwijnsel plek naar haar appartement. Ze had alleen niet in de gaten dat ze gevolgd werd.

"Herken je me nog Ginny?"

Ginny draaide zich om en keek in de ogen van haar stalker. Flitsen van toen hij in haar appartement was kwamen weer bovendrijven. Ze deed het enige wat ze op zo een moment kon bedenken om te doen. Ze rende zo snel mogelijk terug naar haar appartement. Ze was blij dat haar appartement al op de tweede etage was, zodat ze niet al teveel trappen op hoefde te rennen. Ze hoorde haar stalker achter haar aankomen en probeerde nog harder te rennen.

Eindelijk bereikte ze haar deur. Snel pakte ze haar sleutel, maar voordat ze hem in het slot kon steken stond haar stalker al achter haar en hij pakte de sleutel uit haar handen.

"Dat zal ik maar niet doen als ik jou was."

Ze begon nu bang te worden en besloot om als laatste poging Draco maar te roepen, in de hoop dat hij het hoorde.

"Draco, help, Draco!", gilde Ginny, maar voordat ze verder kon roepen werd er een hand op haar mond geduwd.

"Stil jij!"

Ginny hoopte maar dat Draco het had gehoord en dat hij zou komen. Het bleef echter angstig stil.

"Het ziet er niet naar uit dat iemand je vandaag nog gaat redden, schatje. En zeg nou zelf, het is toch zonde als er iets met jou gebeurt", zei haar stalker terwijl hij haar aaide met zijn vinger over haar wang.

Ginny kon alleen maar angstig toekijken. Opeens hoorde ze haar deur opengaan en zag ze Draco Malfidus naar buiten komen, gewapend met zijn toverstok.

"Ik zou haar maar snel laten gaan als ik jou was", zei Draco boos.

Haar stalker keek verschrikt op. Hij had niet verwacht dat hij weer gestoord zou worden. Hij keek recht in de ogen van een woedende Draco Malfidus. En, dat was een behoorlijk angstaanjagend gezicht. Hij liet Ginny snel los en deed een paar stappen achteruit. Draco liep snel naar Ginny toe en boog zich over haar heen.

"Gaat het?"

"Ja, zorg nou maar dat hij niet ontsnapt."

Draco keek op naar de stalker en zag tot zijn geluk dat hij er nog steeds stond. Hij wilde zijn eigen toverstok pakken, maar op het moment dat hij even niet naar de stalker keek, sloeg de stalker toe en zei een spreuk waardoor Draco tegen de muur gegooid werd.

Toen Draco weer bijkwam zag hij dat de stalker al weg was en dat Ginny bezorgd over hem heen gebogen zat.

"Lekkere hulp ben ik, hè?", zei Draco.

"Je hebt in ieder geval gezorgd dat hij nu weg is, en dat was me niet gelukt zonder jou. Gaat het weer een beetje?"

Draco wreef over de pijnlijke plek over zijn hoofd.

"Ja, het gaat wel weer", zei hij terwijl hij langzaam opstond en samen met Ginny naar binnen liep.

"Waarom noemde je me eigenlijk net Draco?", vroeg Draco plotseling.

Ginny schrok van de vraag. Het klopt, ze had hem daarnet inderdaad Draco genoemd. Ze was zo bang en het ging eigenlijk vanzelf.

"Wel, Draco is je naam", antwoordde Ginny kalm.

"Ja, maar…"

"Nou, ik ben gewend mensen met hun naam aan te spreken", zei Ginny, "en ik zou het ook heel erg waarderen als jij me ook geen Wezelin meer noemde, maar gewoon Ginny of desnoods Wemel."

"Ik zal het proberen Ginny, maar ik kan niets beloven", zei Draco terwijl hij de keuken inliep.

Toen Draco haar naam zei voelde ze zich zo blij. Ze was verliefd op hem aan het worden en wist dat dat niet kon. Hij was haar vijand voor zoveel jaren. Natuurlijk, hij was veranderd, maar toch, ze kon zich nog maar moeilijk voorstellen hoe het ooit iets moest worden. Bovendien had hij waarschijnlijk nog steeds een hekel aan haar, dus ze kon maar beter zorgen dat die gevoelens weggingen.

Die avond had Draco wederom gekookt. Ginny was eerst nogal voorzichtig met het eten, maar nadat Draco haar ervan had verzekerd dat hij geen zin had om weer blauw haar te krijgen, besloot ze het maar voorzichtig te proberen. Het eten smaakte verassend goed, en tot haar opluchting kreeg ze dit keer na de maaltijd geen gezicht vol puisten.

Het was later die avond dat ze ineens werden opgeschrikt doordat de telefoon ging. Zodra Draco het geluid hoorde sprong hij gelijk op met zijn toverstok al in de aanslag, klaar om aan te vallen.

Ginny moest erg lachen om het gedrag van Draco.

"Rustig maar, het is maar de telefoon."

"De wat?", vroeg Draco verbaasd.

"De telefoon, je weet wel, dat dreuzel apparaat waar ik je over verteld heb", zei Ginny terwijl ze naar de telefoon liep om hem op te nemen.

Hermelien was degene die haar opbelde. Natuurlijk vroeg ze weer van alles over de stalker en Ginny verteld alles, ook dat ze nu werd beschermd door een schouwer. Ze besloot alleen wel om het gedeelte weg te laten dat Draco de schouwer was die haar beschermde, wetende dat Hermelien en Ron dat waarschijnlijk niet al te best zullen opnemen.

Na ongeveer een half uur te hebben bijgepraat hing ze op. Draco, die het grootste gedeelte van het gesprek had afgeluisterd vroeg:

"Je hebt ze niet over mij verteld?"

"Natuurlijk wel, ik heb alleen je naam verzwegen. Ik denk niet dat ze erg goed zullen reageren als ze horen dat hun vijand van school mij moet beschermen."

"Daar zul je wel gelijk in hebben", zei Draco. "Trouwens, dat herinnert mij eraan dat je nog altijd een keer iets voor mij moet doen", zei Draco met een gemene lach.

"Dat heb ik gezegd hè?", zei Ginny langzaam.

"Inderdaad", zei Draco.

"Nou, weet je al wat ik voor je moet gaan doen?",vroeg Ginny, bang voor wat hij zou gaan zeggen.

"Ik ben er nog niet helemaal uit", zei Draco.

"Weet je dan misschien wanneer je het dan wel weet?" vroeg Ginny.

"Weet je, ik zal het je morgenavond zeggen."

Toen Draco de volgende dag wakker werd was het al erg laat. Hij kleedde zich snel aan en liep de woonkamer in waar hij een briefje zag liggen.

_Draco,_

_Ik ben naar de winkel. _

_Ginny_

Hij legde het briefje terug op de tafel en liep weer naar Ginny's slaapkamer toen hij ineens een boekje zag liggen. Hij raapte het op en zag dat er 'dagboek' op stond. Hij zag dat het beveiligd was met een dreuzel slot. Hij keek nog eens goed om zich heen, om zich ervan te verzekeren dat Ginny nog steeds weg was. Dit was het geval.

Voorzichtig maakte hij het slot open en tot zijn verbazing was het verder niet beveiligd met spreuken of vloeken. Hij begon in haar dagboek te bladeren en deed een paar bijzondere ontdekkingen. Zo kwam hij erachter dat haar lievelingskleur geel was, haar lievelingsbloemen tulpen waren en ze een hekel had aan rozen. Maar veel interessanter vond hij de stukken die over hem gingen. Zo las hij dat zij hem er wel erg goed uit vond zien en dat zij verliefd op hem aan het worden was.

"Wel, dat is interessant, Wezelin is verliefd aan het worden."

Ineens hoorde hij een deur dichtslaan. Snel deed hij haar dagboek dicht en legde het weer terug.

"Het was geen grote boodschap zeker?", zei Draco toen hij op Ginny afliep en zag dat ze helemaal geen tassen bij zich had.

"Hè wat?"

"Nou, op het briefje stond dat je boodschappen ging doen."

"Oh shit, vergeten."

"Vergeten? Hoe kun je dat nu vergeten? Dat was toch de reden dat je wegging?", zei Draco lachend.

"Jawel", zei Ginny, "maar toen kwam ik Harry tegen en we hebben wat gedronken en bijgepraat. Hij nodigde me uit om morgenavond samen met Hermelien en Ron iets te gaan eten. En wel, toen was ik eigenlijk vergeten dat ik boodschappen ging doen", zei Ginny beschaamd.

"Oh, dus door st. Potter is er nu niets te eten in huis."

"Zo ongeveer wel ja", zei Ginny.


	6. De opdracht

Bedankt voor alle reviews! Ik vind het echt heel leuk om ze te krijgen. #hint, hint# :P

**Romy**; een vervolg zit er voorlopig nog niet in, maar ik ben wel al bezig met een nieuwe Ginny/Draco fic. Van mij mag je het idee wel gebruiken hoor, wil je me alleen dan wel een link van het verhaal of het verhaal sturen want ik ben wel benieuwd wat hoe het wordt ;) Mijn  
e-mail adres kun je vinden in mijn bio.**

* * *

****Hoofdstuk 6. De opdracht**

Die avond zaten Ginny en Draco tegenover elkaar tijdens het eten. Ginny was voor een tweede keer boodschappen gaan doen en dit keer was het haar wel gelukt om met iets thuis te komen.

"Nou Wezelin, ik heb er over nagedacht en ik weet wat je voor me gaat doen."

"Het is Ginny, niet Wezelin", zei Ginny boos.

"Oh ja, Ginny, ik heb bedacht wat je voor me gaat doen."

Ginny luisterde aandachtig, ze wist dat wat hij voor ging stellen nooit veel goeds kon zijn.

"Ik wil dat je me morgenavond meeneemt naar je etentje met st. Potter."

"Wat! Waarom zou ik dat doen", zei Ginny boos.

"Laat me nu eerst even uitpraten. Ik wil dat je me meeneemt naar dat etentje van Potter en dat jij me daar voorstelt als je vriendje."

"Wat! Ze zullen denken dat ik gek geworden ben. En eerlijk gezegd denk ik dat ik dat ook ben als ik dat doe. Maar waarom wil jij dat ik je voorstel als mijn vriendje? Wat zit er voor jou in?", vroeg Ginny nieuwsgierig.

"Wel, ik neem aan dat de gezichten van Potter en Wemel onbetaalbaar zullen zijn zodra ze dit nieuws horen. Ze willen jou natuurlijk gelukkig zien, maar ja, als ze zien dat ik die persoon ben. Ze zullen me waarschijnlijk willen aanvallen, maar ze willen jou ook gelukkig zien. Dat dilemma waar ze dan mee zullen zitten. Geweldig gewoon", zei Draco.

"Oké, daar zul je wel gelijk in hebben. Maar hoe moet ik ze dat ooit wijsmaken. Ze zullen me nooit geloven."

"Tja, dat is jou probleem. Nou, ik ga maar weer eens naar bed, al moet ik zeggen dat je het amper een bed kunt noemen. Het ligt echt voor geen meter. Mijn zielige rug", zei Draco terwijl hij een pijnlijk gezicht trok.

"Als dat bed zo slecht ligt, waarom laat je mij er dan niet gewoon op liggen", zei Ginny.

"Wel, jouw bed is het enige hier in huis wat nog enigszins op een bed lijkt. Maar als je wilt kun je er natuurlijk altijd bij komen liggen", zei Draco terwijl hij knipoogde en naar haar slaapkamer liep.

Hij vond de opdracht die hij voor haar bedacht had wel een goed idee. Niet alleen kon hij de gezichten van Potter en Wemel zien als ze het vertelde. Ook kon hij zien hoe Ginny worstelde met haar gevoelens, want als het waar was wat hij in haar dagboek had gelezen zal ze het waarschijnlijk wel moeilijk hebben om alles alleen maar te spelen. Hij glimlachte gemeen, wat had hij dit allemaal weer goed bedacht.

Die avond bleef Ginny maar ronddraaien in haar opklapbed. Hoe moest ze morgen Harry, Ron en Hermelien ooit wijsmaken dat Draco en zij iets hadden. En erger nog, hoe moest ze nou gaan doen alsof ze iets met Draco heeft. Ze was bang dat haar gevoelens het over zouden nemen, iets wat op zich niet zo erg zou zijn, behalve als Draco het zou merken.

Ginny zuchtte. Draco en zijn stomme opdracht ook.

Ze probeerde te gaan slapen en toen het bijna lukte kwam er een mug in haar oor zoemen. Oh geweldig, dat kan ik ook nog wel gebruiken, dacht Ginny boos. Ze deed de lampen aan en had geluk, want ze zag het rotbeest precies op het plafond boven haar opklapbed zitten. Snel pakte ze een boek en ging voorzichtig op het bed staan. Net toen ze hem wilde gaan slaan, vloog de mug weg. Dat heb ik weer, dacht Ginny boos. Ze wilde van haar bed afstappen, toen ze met haar voet er doorheen zakte en op de grond viel.

Het was weer eens zo een avond, waarop echt alles misging. Ze keek naar het bed en zag dat het echt kapot was en dat ze er onmogelijk nog in kon slapen. Toen dacht ze terug aan wat Draco eerder die avond nog had gezegd.

_Maar als je wilt kun je natuurlijk altijd bij mij komen liggen._

Dat moest ze dan maar doen. Zachtjes liep ze naar haar slaapkamer en deed de deur voorzichtig open. Op haar tenen liep ze naar haar bed, proberend om Draco niet wakker te maken. Draco zag er echt lief uit zoals hij daar sliep. Waarom kon hij ook niet wat meer zo zijn overdag? Voorzichtig kroop ze aan de ander kant van het bed en viel al snel in slaap.

De ochtend werd ze wakker van een gil van iemand naast haar.

"Wezelin wat doe jij hier in mijn bed!"

Ginny keek eens rustig in het rond en zag dat ze in haar eigen bed lag. Naast haar stond echter een boze Draco met alleen een boxer aan. Ginny kon het niet helpen om te lachen om de slaperige Draco die voor haar stond met zijn haar dat alle kanten opstond.

"Ach relax Malfidus. Dit is nog altijd mijn kamer en mijn bed. Bovendien heb je zelf gezegd dat ik erbij mocht komen liggen."

"Ja, maar ik had niet verwacht dat je dat ook werkelijk zou gaan doen. Je had me wel kunnen verkrachten."

"Dat mocht je hopen", zei Ginny.

"Nou…." zei Draco terwijl hij gemeen lachte.

"Draco",zei Ginny waarschuwend.

"Wat! Ik ben niet degene die 's avonds bij een ander in bed gaat liggen."

"Je doet net alsof ik het leuk vond om naast je te liggen! De enige reden dat ik naast jou ging liggen, was omdat dat inklapbed kapot was gegaan."

"Alsof je het niet leuk vond om naast mij te liggen en de volgende dag naast mij wakker te worden. Er zijn zat meiden, die maar wat graag in jouw plaats hadden gelegen."

"Wel, dan zijn die meiden goed gek, want ik snap niet wat er leuk is om wakker te worden naast een hysterische Malfidus."

En met die woorden liep Ginny snel naar de badkamer en deed de deur achter zich dicht. Wat denkt die arrogante zak wel niet. Hij doet net alsof hij alles is of zo. Oké, hij ziet er goed uit, maar dan hoeft hij nog niet zo te doen.

Toen ze aangekleed en gewassen de badkamer weer uitkwam, zag ze Draco in de keuken bezig. Hij had nog steeds niet de moeite genomen om zich aan te kleden en liep alleen in zijn boxer rond.

"Nog te lui om je aan te kleden, fretjongen?", zei Ginny. Ze had geen zin meer om hem na vanmorgen nog bij zijn voornaam te noemen.

"Ik heb er eerlijk gezegd nog geen tijd voor gehad, maar als het je teveel afleid wil ik wel even wat gaan aandoen hoor."

"Doe geen moeite, ik ga zo toch naar mijn werk", zei Ginny terwijl ze een kop koffie nam.

"In dat geval kan ik me misschien maar beter snel omkleden, zodat ik mee kan lopen naar de verschijnsel en verdwijnsel plaats."

"Oh, dat hoeft niet hoor. Ik kan de weg heus zelf wel vinden."

"Daar ben ik ook niet bang voor Wezelin, maar je stalker loopt nog steeds vrij rond."

"Ik ben gister toch ook alleen boodschappen gaan doen en dat is toch ook goed gegaan."

"Dat was omdat je wegging terwijl ik sliep, ander had ik ook meegegaan. Bovendien kwam je Potter tegen en die kon je ook beschermen als je je stalker tegen was gekomen."

"Oké, maar schiet dan wel op anders kom ik te laat!"

Binnen 2 minuten had Draco zich aangekleed. Het was alleen zijn haar dat wat meer tijd kostte. Hij was al 10 minuten bezig in de badkamer en Ginny stond ongeduldig op hem te wachten.

"Schiet nou op, straks kom ik nog te laat op mijn werk."

"Ja, ja, nog 5 minuten", zei Draco.

Als Ginny nog vijf minuten zou wachten, zou ze echt te laat komen en daar had ze geen zin in. Ze opende de badkamerdeur en trok Draco aan zijn arm mee naar buiten.

"Je haar zit goed, kom nou maar."

"Maar goed is niet goed genoeg, het moet geweldig zitten."

Ginny zuchtte.

"Ik ga naar mijn werk en je ziet maar of je mee komt."

"Oké, oké, ik kom al."

Samen liepen ze haar appartement uit. De hele weg naar de verschijnsel en verdwijnsel plek praatte Draco over hoe belangrijk het was dat hij zijn haar goed verzorgde en hoe voor lul hij nu liep door haar. Ginny hoorde alles verveeld aan. Ze had weleens meisjes horen zeuren over hun haar, maar dit was echt 10 keer erger. Eindelijk bereikten ze de verschijnsel en verdwijnsel plek.

"Nou, ik ga naar mijn werk", zei Ginny die Draco's uitleg over haarproducten onderbrak.

"Oké, vergeet onze 'date'vanavond niet hè?" en met die woorden van Draco verdwijnselde Ginny naar haar werk.


	7. De date

**Hoofdstuk 7. De date**

Die avond kwam Ginny al vroeg aan op de verschijnsel en verdwijnsel plek. Daar in een hoekje stond Draco al op haar te wachten.

"Zolang die stalker nog vrij rond loopt wil ik niet dat je nog ergens alleen heen gaat", zei Draco terwijl hij op haar afliep.

Ginny zuchtte. Hij was bijna nog erger dan Ron. En hoe moest ze ooit over haar verliefdheid heen komen als hij haar de hele dag volgde.

Toen ze bij haar appartement aankwamen kleedde ze zich snel om, om zich klaar te maken voor het etentje met Harry. Toen ze klaar was zag ze Draco al klaar staan. Hij had een zwarte lange broek aan met daarboven een zwart T-shirt dat zijn buikspieren goed liet zien.

"Bevalt het wat je ziet?", vroeg Draco plotseling.

Ginny had zonder dat ze het in de gaten had de hele tijd naar hem lopen staren.

"Je ziet er wel goed uit", zei Ginny.

"Ik zie er toch altijd goed uit", zei hij met een zelfvoldane glimlach.

"Zullen we dan maar?" zei Draco terwijl hij de deur voor haar openhield.

Ginny liep naar buiten en Draco volgde haar. Samen liepen ze naar het restaurant waar ze met Harry, Ron en Hermelien hadden afgesproken. Draco pakte haar hand vast, maar Ginny trok haar hand snel weer weg. Hierop legde Draco zijn arm om haar schouder en zei: "Kijk uit Wezelin, dat je me zo meteen niet dit soort trucjes flikt. Ik was je vriendje, weet je nog wel."

Ginny knikte en liep samen met Draco het restaurant in.

"Dit gaat leuk worden", zei Draco.

Ginny gaf hem een woedende blik, maar hij negeerde het.

Al snel zagen ze Harry, Ron en Hermelien in een hoekje van het restaurant zitten. Hun ogen werden echter wijd toen ze zagen wie de persoon was die een arm om Ginny heen had liggen.

"Malfidus, laat mij zusje onmiddellijk los!", schreeuwde Ron.

"Relax Wemel, het is niet dat ze het erg vind ofzo, niet waar schatje?"

Ginny gaf Draco een dodelijke blik en toverde toen een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Inderdaad Fretje van me."

Zij kon dit spelletje dat hij speelde ook goed meespelen en dat zou hij weten ook. Draco wou haar een woedende blik geven, maar zag toen dat alle ogen op hem gericht waren dus bedacht hij dat hij dat maar beter niet kon doen.

"Harry, Ron en Hermelien, dit is mijn vriendje Draco Malfidus", zei Ginny terwijl ze gespannen wachtte hoe iedereen zou reageren. Harry en Ron wisselden nog steeds boze blikken met Draco uit en Hermelien was de eerste die wat zei.

"Nou, zolang hij jou gelukkig maakt ben ik blij voor jullie."

"Ginny, dit kun je niet menen. Ik bedoel, jij en die fretjongen? Zeg me alsjeblieft dat ik een nachtmerrie heb. Hij heeft onze familie jarenlang zwartgemaakt en zijn vader was een dooddoener", zei Ron boos.

"Ron, hij kan er ook niets aan doen wie zijn vader was, en hij heeft ons uiteindelijk wel geholpen met de strijd tegen Voldemort", zei Ginny.

"Maar toch Ginny, waarom Malfidus? Waarom niet gewoon Lubbermans ofzo?"

"Ronald Wemel, als Ginny zegt dat ze gelukkig is met hem dan heb je dat te accepteren", zei Hermelien.

"Maar Hermelien, dit is Malfidus waar we over spreken."

"Al was het Korzel of Kwast, jij hebt geen toestemming om je met je zusters liefdesleven te bemoeien", zei Hermelien.

Ron zuchtte.

Harry die het nog steeds moeilijk kon bevatten dat het meisje dat al die jaren verliefd op hem was nu haar geluk bij zijn vijand had gevonden keek nog steeds vreemd van Draco naar Ginny.

"Is het goed als wij erbij komen zitten?", vroeg Ginny aan Harry.

"Oh, ehm, natuurlijk. Ik vraag wel even of ze er een stoel bij willen zetten."

Ginny en Draco gingen naast elkaar zitten tegenover Harry en Ron. Ginny was blij dat er een tafellengte tussen Ron en Draco zat, omdat ze niet zeker wist of Ron zichzelf wel zou kunnen inhouden.

Het gesprek kwam moeilijk op gang nu Draco er bijzat en Ginny was blij dat het eten snel gebracht werd, zodat de onaangename stilte vervangen kon worden door geluiden van het eten.

De spanning tussen Harry, Ron en Draco was om te snijden. Verschillende keren probeerde Hermelien en Ginny het gesprek op gang te brengen, maar dat lukte niet echt. Beide dames durfden ook niet naar het toilet te gaan, bang dat als een van hen beiden weg zou gaan er een waar gevecht zou ontstaan.

Ginny was blij dat in ieder geval Hermelien het nieuws goed opnam. Ook al was deze relatie niet echt, ze wist dat ze op Hermelien kon vertrouwen, als het aankwam op het steunen van haar beslissingen.

Het was tijdens het nagerecht toen Draco het tijd vond om de tafel nogmaals te shockeren. Ginny had hem de hele avond Fretje genoemd en Draco vond het tijd voor haar om terug te betalen. Toen Ginny hem niets verwachtend aankeek greep hij zijn kans en begon haar ineens te zoenen. Eerst probeerde ze zich nog een beetje te verzetten, wetende waar ze nu waren en dat het allemaal maar een spel was, maar haar verzet was snel gebroken.

Draco stopte de zoen veel te snel naar haar zin, maar toen ze opkeek zag ze dat het maar goed was wat hij deed, want Ron stond klaar om Draco weg te trekken.

"Ze mag dan misschien wel iets met Malfidus hebben, maar ik sta niet toe dat hij haar hier in dit restaurant aan het zoenen is", zei Ron boos.

"Oh, maar daar heb jij niets over te zeggen Wemel", zei Draco met een gemene glans in zijn ogen. Draco pakte Ginny beet en begon haar weer te zoenen. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij tot zijn genoegen dat Griffel en Potter de grootste moeite hadden om Wemel bij hem vandaan te houden. Ginny zag dit echter ook en stopte de zoen al snel.

"Stop met het zoenen van mijn zusje Malfidus!", zei Ron boos.

"Oh, maar dat is niet het enige wat ik met haar doe", zei Draco met een gemene lach op zijn gezicht terwijl hij Ginny dichter naar zich toetrok.

"Oh jij!", zei Ron boos terwijl hij los probeerde te komen uit de handen van Harry en Hermelien.

"Hij doet zijn best om jou uit je tent te lokken en zo te zien lukt dat erg goed", zei Hermelien.

"Je bedoelt dat er verder niets is gebeurt tussen Ginny en Malfidus en dat hij dat alleen maar zegt om mij kwaad te krijgen?"

"Inderdaad", zei Hermelien.

"Oh", zei Ron. "Malfidus dacht je nou echt dat dat zou lukken. Ik weet heus wel dat er verder niets is gebeurt tussen mijn zusje en jij", zei Ron.

"Oh ja, weet je dat wel zo zeker Ron?", vroeg Ginny met een suikerzoet stemmetje. Zij begon het ook wel leuk te vinden om haar overbezorgde broer een beetje te stangen. Ze deed haar handen bij Draco om zijn nek en kuste hem kort op de mond. Toen ze dit gedaan had kreeg ze boze blikken van Harry en Hermelien die Ron net een beetje kalm hadden gekregen, maar die door haar actie weer helemaal flipte.

"Ik denk dat we maar beter weer kunnen gaan", zei Ginny terwijl ze nog uitdagend lachte naar Harry, Ron en Hermelien. "Ik spreek jullie wel weer en bedankt voor het eten!" en met die woorden pakte ze Draco's hand vast en liep samen met hem het restaurant uit.

Eenmaal buitengekomen begon ze als een gek te lachen.

"Dit was gewoon zo grappig. Zag je hoe Ron reageerde toen ik je zoende. Ik dacht dat hij zou ontploffen", zei Ginny tussen het lachen door.

Draco was in het begin een beetje verrast door Ginny's actie. Hij had niet verwacht dat de jongste Wemel het leuk zou vinden om haar broer en vrienden zo te stangen. Kennelijk had hij zich toch nog een beetje in haar vergist, al kon hij haar actie wel waarderen.

Toen ze bij haar appartement aankwamen was haar gelach eindelijk overgegaan. Ze deed haar sleutel in de deur om de deur open te maken, toen Draco ineens iets deed wat ze totaal niet verwacht had. Draco pakte haar beet en begon haar ineens te zoenen. Toen ze de zoen moesten onderbreken omdat ze beide lucht nodig hadden, kon Ginny eindelijk wat zeggen.

"Harry, Ron en Hermelien zijn hier niet in de buurt hoor."

"Dat weet ik", zei Draco kalm.

"Waarom deed je dat dan?", vroeg Ginny terwijl ze de deur openmaakte.

"Omdat… Oh moet je kijken."

* * *

Yeah, cliffhanger:P  
Laat aub. ff een review achter wat je ervan vind. 


	8. De pop

#Kijkt voorzichtig om het hoekje bij ffnet naar alle boze en ongeduldige gezichten#

Sorry, dat het zo lang duurde met het nieuwe stukje. En dat dan nog wel bij de cliffhanger. Ik had het gewoon heel erg druk van de week.

#ziet iedereen nog steeds ongeduldig kijken#  
Maar ik heb nu weer een nieuw stukje!

#ziet iedereen opgelucht adem halen#  
Veel leesplezier!  
**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 8. De pop**

"Omdat… Oh moet je kijken."

Overal lag rotzooi op de grond en haar eens zo netjes opgeruimde huisje was nu echt een puinhoop. Voorzichtig, proberend om niet over de rotzooi te vallen liepen ze naar binnen. Ginny inspecteerde de schade aan de woonkamer terwijl Draco naar haar slaapkamer liep. Daar liep hij echter al snel weer uit.

"Je kunt daar beter niet naar binnen gaan", zei Draco.

Dit had hij echter beter niet kunnen zeggen want dit wekte de nieuwsgierigheid van Ginny. Ze stond op en liep de slaapkamer in. Ze schrok van wat ze daar aantrof. Daar zag ze een pop met rood haar net als zijzelf. De pop was op haar bed vastgestoken met een mes door haar buik. Daarnaast lag een briefje. Met trillende handen pakte ze het op.

Er stond:

_Jammer dat je er vanavond niet was. _

_We hadden lol kunnen hebben. _

_Nu was het nog de pop, maar de volgende keer ben jij aan de beurt._

Ginny schrok. Dit betekende niet veel goeds. Ze keek nog wat verder in het rond en zag dat al haar kleding kapot was gemaakt en op de grond van haar slaapkamer lag. Ze kreeg tranen in haar ogen als ze de chaos zag die haar stalker had aangericht. Draco trok haar de kamer uit.

"Kom mee, we kunnen hier niet blijven."

Draco liep samen met Ginny naar een hotelletje in de buurt. Tijdens de wandeling zei geen van beide iets. Ginny was nog teveel in shock van wat ze net gezien had en Draco die haar wel wilde geruststellen wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Hij was het niet gewend mensen gerust te stellen en wist nu ook niet echt wat hij moest doen.

Toen ze bij het hotel aankwamen regelde Draco een kamer en liep toen weer naar Ginny toe.

"Het hotel zit bijna helemaal vol en ze hadden alleen nog een tweepersoonskamer met een tweepersoonsbed.", zei Draco.

"Oh", zei Ginny waarbij het allemaal nog niet echt doordrong.

"Ik ga wel op de bank liggen, ga jij maar op het bed", zei Draco toen ze bij de kamer aangekomen waren. Eindelijk leek het tot Ginny doorgedrongen te zijn wat Draco zei.

"Nee, ik wil niet dat je op de bank gaat. Je komt maar gewoon in bed, het bed is groot genoeg voor ons beide", zei Ginny vastbesloten.

"Weet je dat wel zeker?", vroeg Draco.

"Ja, dat weet ik zeker", zei Ginny, "of ben je soms bang dat ik je ga verkrachten?"

"Ik denk dat ik me daar wel tegen kan beschermen, als ik dat zou willen", zei Draco lachend.

Draco ging naar de badkamer om zich om te kleden en toen hij terugkwam zag hij dat Ginny al in bed lag. Ze probeerde haar hoofd snel weg te draaien, maar hij kon zien dat ze zat te huilen.

"Gaat het?"

Stomme vraag Draco, natuurlijk gaat het niet, dacht hij nadat hij de woorden eruit floepte.

"Ik ben gewoon zo bang", zei Ginny tussen snikken door.

Draco liep naar haar toe en deed een arm om haar heen. Hij vond het een beetje vreemd om te doen, omdat hij het helemaal niet gewend was om iemand te troosten. Tot zijn geluk merkte Ginny daar niets van en kroop ze dichter tegen hem aan.

"Stil maar, ik zal je wel beschermen. Er zal je niets overkomen", zei Draco.

"Draco?"

"Ja"

"Bedankt."

"Het komt allemaal wel goed, probeer maar wat te slapen."

Dat liet Ginny zich niet twee keer zeggen en al heel snel viel ze in Draco's armen in slaap. Toen Draco zag dat ze sliep legde hij haar voorzichtig naast hem neer en viel toen zelf ook al snel in slaap terwijl hij naar de slapende Ginny keek.

Draco werd wakker toen hij iets voelde kriebelen in zijn neus. Toen hij wat beter keek zag hij dat het Ginny's haren waren. Ze was vannacht waarschijnlijk weer tegen hem aan komen liggen en haar haren kriebelden nu in zijn gezicht. Voorzichtig haalde hij de haren weg. Hij zag dat Ginny nog steeds tegen hem aan sliep en durfde nog niet uit bed te gaan, bang dat dat haar dan wakker zou maken. Na ongeveer 10 minuten zag hij de ogen van Ginny langzaam opengaan.

"Goedemorgen slaapkop", zei Draco.

"Goedemorgen", zei Ginny.

Ze schrok toen ze zag dat ze tegen Draco aanlag en rolde snel de andere kant op.

"Sorry."

"Het geeft niet", zei Draco.

"Hoe laat is het eigenlijk?"

"Het is bijna 11 uur."

"Wat! Zo laat al. Ik moet naar mijn werk!"

Ginny sprong uit bed en wilde zich snel aan gaan kleden toen ze alleen maar haar avondjurk van gisteravond zag liggen. Toen herinnerde ze zich weer wat er gisteravond was gebeurt. Draco was inmiddels opgestaan en liep op haar af.

"Rustig maar, het is zondag, je hoeft niet naar je werk."

Toen zag hij Ginny staren naar haar avondjurk en zei: "We kunnen vandaag wel nieuwe kleding gaan kopen."

Toen hij dit zei zag hij dat Ginny begon te huilen. Hij wist niet wat hij verkeerd had gezegd wat haar zo aan het huilen maakte.

"Gaat het? Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?"

"Nee, het is gewoon dat ik geen geld heb om nieuwe kleding te kopen. Ik vraag me zelfs af of ik wel genoeg geld heb om dit hotel te betalen", zei Ginny terwijl ze nog harder begon te huilen.

"Daar moet je je geen zorgen over maken", zei Draco. "Ik heb genoeg geld en ik zal het hotel wel betalen en ik betaal ook wel je kleding."

"Nee, dat kun je niet doen", zei Ginny.

"Oh nee? Ik kan doen met mijn geld wat ik wil, en als ik jou wil helpen doe ik dat. Bovendien heb ik geen zin om jou iedere dag in die avondjurk te zien . Waarschijnlijk zal dat ook wel gaan stinken als je dat iedere dag aan hebt en daar heb ik weinig zin in", zei Draco.

Ginny keek nog niet echt overtuigd.

"Een Malfidus krijgt altijd zijn zin, dus als je het er niet mee eens bent, jammer dan."

Ginny keek op naar Malfidus.

"Bedankt."

Ginny deed haar avondjurk weer aan en toen ze klaar was zag ze Draco al bij de deur op haar wachten.

"Kunnen we? Ik weet een heel leuk adresje dat ook op zondag open is. Daar kunnen we wel eerst heen gaan."

Ginny knikte en liep achter Draco aan.

Ze verschijnselden naar een gedeelte van de Wegisweg waar Ginny nog nooit was geweest. Toen ze in de rondte keek zag ze ook waarom dat zo was. De spullen in de winkels hier waren hartstikke duur. En hoewel Ginny altijd wel genoeg geld had om kleding te kopen, was het meestal toch nog tweedehands kleding. Pas de laatste jaren, nu ze zelf een baan had, kon ze ook nieuwe kleding kopen, maar niet in winkels als deze.

Ze volgde Draco en hij trok haar mee een winkel in.

"Ah, goedemiddag meneer Malfidus, waar kan ik u mee helpen?", zei een vrouw die meteen op hem kwam afgelopen.

"Wel, ik kwam dit keer niet voor mijzelf, maar voor haar Hilda." zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny aanwees.

"Maar natuurlijk, wat had u in gedachten?" vroeg de vrouw die Draco zojuist Hilda had genoemd aan Ginny.

Ginny wist niet wat ze moest zeggen en keek naar Draco.

"Wat vrijetijdskleding en doe ook maar een avondjurk", zei Draco.

"Oké, volgt u mij maar."

Ginny keek naar Draco en die gebaarde dat ze haar moest volgen. Ginny liep achter de vrouw aan. De vrouw begon Ginny's maten op te nemen.

"Momentje, ik ga even wat halen. Ik ben zo terug."

Toen de vrouw terugkwam had ze verschillende stellen kleding bij zich, net als verschillende mantels en een avondjurk.

"Hier, probeert u dit eens aan."

De vrouw gaf Ginny een stapeltje kleding en Ginny liep de paskamer in.

De kleding zat heerlijk en toen ze in de spiegel keek zag ze dat het ook nog eens erg goed stond. Ginny liep het pashokje uit en zag Draco en de vrouw naar haar kijken. Draco zei iets tegen de vrouw en de vrouw liep weg.

"En, hoe vind je het?", vroeg Draco.

"Draco, dit kan niet", zei Ginny.

"Oh, vind je de kleur niet leuk? Er zijn meerdere kleuren. Of is de maat niet goed. Wil je misschien iets anders aanproberen?"

Ginny schudde haar hoofd.

"Nee, dat is het niet."

"Wat is dan het probleem?"

"De prijs", zei Ginny.

Draco stond op en keek naar het prijskaartje.

"Wat is er mis mee?"

"Het is hartstikke duur. Zoveel verdien ik nog niet eens in 1 week", zei Ginny.

"Ja, en?", vroeg Draco.

"Snap dat dan. Hier kan ik toch niet mee aanlopen. Ik voel me al schuldig zat zonder dat je van die super dure kleding voor me koopt."

"Ik geloof dat je mij net in het hotel toch niet helemaal goed begrepen hebt. Als Malfidus ben ik alleen het beste van het beste gewend. En aangezien ik met jou moet werken, wil ik ook dat jij het beste draagt."

"Maar ik ben een Wemel", zei Ginny.

"Oh, het is goed dat je het zegt. Dat wist ik nog niet. Nou, dan moeten we het maar niet doen", zei Draco sarcastisch. "Maak je nou maar geen zorgen over het geld. Ik betaal, en ik heb geld zat."

Ginny zuchtte en besloot om er maar over op te houden, wetende dat ze dit gevecht toch niet kon winnen.

Na het shoppen gingen ze samen nog ergens iets drinken. Ginny ging vast zitten terwijl Draco nog even iets uit het winkeltje er tegenover ging halen.

Ze had echt veel kleding van hem gehad en zat manieren te bedenken om hem te bedanken. Ze zat daar rustig te wachten totdat Draco terug zou komen, toen er ineens iemand op haar afliep en haar op haar schouder aantikte. Ze draaide zich om en stond oog in oog met haar stalker. Ze wilde gaan gillen, maar haar stalker deed snel zijn hand voor haar mond. Draco zag het gebeuren en hij liep snel naar buiten. Hij was echter te laat want toen hij buiten kwam kon hij nog net een glimp van Ginny opvangen die samen met de stalker verdwijnselde.

* * *

Het volgende stukje post ik denk ik volgende week. Misschien wel eerder als ik veel reviews krijg. ;-) 


	9. Schuldig

**Hoofdstuk 9. Schuldig**

Draco had gefaald en hij wist het. Hij had beloofd dat hij Ginny zou beschermen, maar nu heeft haar stalker haar toch meegenomen. Hoe kon hij dat toch laten gebeuren? Hij had haar nooit alleen moeten laten. Hij moest een manier vinden om haar terug te krijgen, maar eerst moest hij haar familie nog inlichten. Hij had alleen geen idee hoe hij dit moest gaan doen. Hij wist zeker dat als hij naar het nest zou gaan met dit nieuws, haar broers hem waarschijnlijk wel van alles aan zouden doen. Hij moest dus iets anders bedenken.

Ineens herinnerde hij zich nog dat dreuzelapparaat waar Ginny het over had gehad. Een telenoof of zoiets. Die had zij toen gebruikt om met Griffel te praten. Dat moest hem toch ook lukken?

Hij ging snel naar Ginny's appartement en zag dat het nog net zo een grote rotzooi was als eerst. Snel gooide hij de tassen met kleding in een hoek neer en liep naar de telefoon. Hoe werkt zo een ding, dacht hij toen hij het voorzichtig bekeek.

Hij pakte de hoorn op en hield hem bij zijn oor net zoals hij Ginny had zien doen.

"Griffel, Hallo? Ben je daar?"

Hij hoorde alleen maar een irritante piep. Misschien hield hij de hoorn wel op z'n kop. Hij draaide de hoorn om en probeerde het nog eens. Weer hoorde hij alleen die irritante piep.

Hoe werkt dit stomme dreuzelding, dacht hij boos. Toen zag hij ineens een boekje liggen waar telefoon op stond. Oh ja, zo heette dat stomme dreuzelding. Hij pakte het op en zag er verschillende nummers instaan. Hij zocht de naam van Griffel op en zag daar een nummer achterstaan.

Hij had geen idee wat hij met die nummers moest doen en besloot ze door de hoorn te zeggen. Dit werkte echter ook niet. Toen zag hij ineens de cijfers op het toestel. Hij drukte het nummer achter Griffel's naam in en wachtte gespannen af.

Dit keer hoorde hij een stem aan de andere kant van de hoorn.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo Griffel, ben jij dat?"

"Malfidus?", zei Hermelien vragend.

"Ja, ik moet je iets zeggen. Je moet naar Ginny's appartement komen."

"Alles is toch wel goed met Ginny?"

"Zorg nu maar dat je snel komt!" en met die woorden gooide Draco de hoorn op de haak.

Niet lang daarna stond Hermelien samen met Harry en Ron voor de deur. Ze was benieuwd wat Malfidus te zeggen had, maar durfde niet echt alleen te komen. En als het over Ginny ging moesten Harry en Ron het toch ook weten.

Toen Malfidus de deur open deed schrokken ze van de rotzooi die ze overal zagen liggen.

"Wat is hier gebeurt?", vroeg Hermelien.

"Hij heeft haar", zei Draco.

"Wat? Wie heeft wie Malfidus?"

"Ginny. De stalker heeft Ginny", zei Draco.

"Wat! Hoe kan dat!", zei Ron. "Een schouwer! Er zou een schouwer op haar letten. Waar is ie?"

"Ik was die schouwer Wemel. Ik moest op haar letten. We hebben helemaal geen relatie samen. Dat was om jou en Potter te stangen. En dat was goed gelukt aan jullie reacties te zien."

"Wat! Ik wist wel dat mijn zusje nog wat gezond verstand had. Maar als jij de schouwer was…. Het is jouw schuld dat Ginny weg is. Wat heb je met haar gedaan Malfidus!" zei Ron boos.

"Ik heb niets met haar gedaan. Ginny stond even buiten te wachten terwijl ik even iets in een winkel ging halen en toen ik terugkwam was ze weg."

"Maar dan is ze misschien wel gewoon in een andere winkel", zei Harry.

"Nee Potter, ze is niet gewoon in een andere winkel. Ik zag haar samen met haar stalker verdwijnselen en ik was te laat om haar nog te redden."

"Het is jouw schuld dat ze weg is", zei Ron terwijl hij woedend op Draco afliep, klaar om aan te vallen.

"Ron stop! Hij kan er ook niets aan doen", zei Hermelien.

"Hermelien hij kon er wel wat aan doen. Hij moest op haar letten en door hem is ze nu weg!"

"Ron, we kunnen beter een manier bedenken om haar terug te krijgen. Het aanvallen van Malfidus helpt daar echt niet bij."

"Je zult wel gelijk hebben",zei Ron, "Maar ik zou me daar wel een stuk beter door voelen."

"Ron!", zei Hermelien geërgerd.

"Oké, oké", zei Ron die nog een laatste boze blik op Malfidus wierp.

"Het is mijn schuld dat ze weg is, dus ik zorg ook wel weer dat ze weer terugkomt", zei Draco.

"Hoe wilde je dat gaan doen? Weet je soms waar ze is?", vroeg Harry.

"Daar kom ik nog wel achter", zei Draco terwijl hij wegliep.

"Malfidus wacht! We hebben meer kans om haar te vinden als we samenwerken", zei Hermelien.

"Daar heeft ze gelijk in", zei Harry.

"Oké, maar alleen om Ginny te helpen."

Draco werd de volgende ochtend op een vreemde plek wakker. Hij keek in het rond en zag dat hij op Ginny's bank in slaap was gevallen. Gisteravond had hij samen met Griffel, Potter en Wemel geprobeerd te achterhalen waar Ginny zou kunnen zitten, zonder veel succes.

Het was erg laat geworden en hij was zeker in slaap gevallen. Hij keek in het rond en zag dat Griffel, Potter en Wemel al weg waren .Hij stond op en zette een kop koffie, toen hij de post hoorde komen. Voorzichtig, proberend om niet over de vele rotzooi te vallen liep hij naar de deur waar de post op de grond lag. Nieuwsgierig pakte hij het op en bekeek het. De meeste waren rekeningen. Maar, hè, zag hij dat goed? Deze was aan hem gericht.

Nieuwsgierig maakte hij de envelop open en zag een foto van Ginny. Ze was aardig toegetakeld en lag vastgebonden op de grond. Er stond ook een tekst bij:

_Dit keer was je te laat._

_Volgens mij ga ik winnen_.

Op dat moment werd er op de deur geklopt. Draco deed de deur open en daar stonden Griffel, Potter en Wemel.

"Heb je nog iets gevonden?", vroeg Hermelien.

Draco besloot om ze de foto maar te laten zien.

"Oh mijn god. Ginny. Dit is allemaal jou schuld", zei Ron boos.

Maar Draco luisterde niet. In plaats daarvan keek hij naar de foto.

"Geef mij de foto nog eens", zei Draco.

Harry gaf de foto aan Draco.

"Dat kan niet….", zei Draco.

"Hè wat? Herken je het?", vroeg Hermelien.

"Dit is Malfoy Mansion", zei Draco.

"Hè, dat kan toch niet. Je vader was toch dood gegaan tijdens de oorlog?", vroeg Harry.

"De stalker was ook niet mijn vader Potter", zei Draco.

"Weet je wel zeker dat het Malfoy Mansion is?", vroeg Hermelien.

"Ik heb er het grootste gedeelte van mijn leven gewoond. Ik herken dan mijn eigen huis toch wel zeker. Dit hier is bij de kerkers onder Malfoy Mansion.", zei Draco.

"Hadden jullie dan kerkers onder je huis?", zei Ron ongelovig.

Draco knikte. Wie hield Ginny nu weer in Malfoy Mansion gevangen?

"Maar Malfoy Mansion is nu toch jou huis?", vroeg Harry.

"Dat klopt. Ik ben daarom ook erg benieuwd wie haar daar gevangen houd", zei Draco.

Harry pakte zijn mantel en liep naar de deur.

"Potter wat wil je gaan doen?", vroeg Draco.

"Ik ga Ginny terughalen", zei Harry vastberaden.

"En hoe wilde je dat gaan doen? Weet je wel hoe groot Malfoy Mansion is? Het lukt je nooit."

"Oké, wat ben jij dan van plan?", vroeg Harry.

"Laten we ons opsplitsen. Jullie gaan via de achterkant en ik ga via de voorkant. Als je binnen bent, moet je de trap naar beneden nemen, en dan linksaf en vervolgens de tweede gang rechts", zei Draco.

"En jij dan?", vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.

"Ik kom via de andere kant", zei Draco.

Snel gingen ze onderweg. Draco lachte, daar waren ze mooi ingetrapt. Ginny zat wel in Malfoy Mansion, dat had hij wel goed gezien op de foto, alleen had hij Griffel, Potter en Wemel een hele andere kant opgestuurd. Hij was degene die dit alles veroorzaakt had en hij was er dan ook op gebrand om dit alles weer op te lossen. En daar had hij Griffel, Potter en Wemel niet bij nodig.

Toen hij bij Malfoy Mansion verschijnselde kreeg hij toch wel even de rillingen. Hier had hij zijn hele jeugd gewoond. En wat voor jeugd was dat geweest. Natuurlijk, hij had altijd van alles gekregen van zijn ouders, maar één belangrijk iets had hij gemist: liefde.

Hij herinnerde zich nog wel de eerste keer dat hij moest huilen. Zijn favoriete beer was kapot gegaan. Toen zijn vader zag dat hij aan het huilen was, liep hij gelijk op hem af.

"Een Malfidus hoort niet te huilen. Een Malfidus hoort geen emoties te tonen."

Zijn vader had hem toen geslagen en hij begon nog meer te huilen. Toen hij erachter kwam dat het slaan alleen maar harder werd naarmate hij doorging met huilen was hij snel gestopt. Sindsdien had hij nooit meer gehuild in het bijzijn van anderen. Hij slikte nu hij eraan terugdacht.

Dit rothuis had alleen nare herinneringen. Daarom had hij ook besloten om er niet te gaan wonen toen het van hem werd. Hij had echter ook nooit het lef gehad om het te verkopen.

Voorzichtig ging hij naar binnen, proberend om zo min mogelijk lawaai te maken, zodat de stalker hem niet zou horen. Stilletjes liep hij naar de kerkers. Hij schrok ervan als hij zag hoe weinig er veranderd was in Malfoy Mansion. Hij liep naar de kerker waar hij Ginny in had gezien op de foto. Langzaam deed hij de deur open met zijn toverstok in de aanslag.

"Wel, wel, Draco wat een verassing."


	10. Een oude bekende

**Hoofdstuk 10. Een oude bekende**

De kerker waar hij binnenliep was erg donker en hij zag daarom ook niets. Zijn ogen moesten eerst aan het donker wennen en tot die tijd had hij geen idee waar hij zijn toverstok op moest richten. Ineens werd de ontwapeningsspreuk geroepen en Draco's toverstok vloog uit zijn handen. Het volgende moment werd er weer een spreuk geroepen en touwen bonden Draco's handen en voeten aan elkaar. Draco zat gevangen en kon geen kant meer op.

De stalker deed de deur van de kerker dicht en verlichtte toen de ruimte. Daar in de hoek van de kerker zag hij de vastgebonden Ginny liggen. De stalker begon weer met praten.

"Nou Draco, ik had wel verwacht dat je zou komen. Kon je het makkelijk herkennen? Nooit geweten dat jij zo makkelijk te overmeesteren was."

Draco keek de stalker niet aan maar keek met een verontruste blik naar Ginny.

"Herken je me niet meer Draco?"

Dit trok de nieuwsgierigheid van Draco en hij keek de stalker aan.

"Korzel?", zei Draco vol verbazing.

"Oh, dus je herkent me nog wel. Grappig hoe de rollen nu omgedraaid zijn hè? Al die jaren dat je mij en Kwast gebruikte om je te beschermen. Nu zie ik pas dat je ons echt nodig had, want zelf had je het nooit aangekund."

"Jullie waren nog te stom om normaal te lopen", zei Draco.

"Waren we dat echt? Of deden we maar alsof?", zei Korzel.

"Wel jammer eigenlijk dat je mijn ontmoeting met Ginny weer moest verstoren. Ik had je nu eigenlijk nog niets willen aandoen. Jij stond pas later op mijn lijstje. Maar ja, ik heb nu helaas geen keus meer", zei Korzel gemeen lachend.

Draco begon bang te worden, maar was vastbesloten om dit niet aan Korzel te laten zien.

"Wat wil je met mij gaan doen?", vroeg Draco op koele toon.

"Nou nou, je hoeft nu niet gelijk zo onvriendelijk te doen."

"Wat moet je eigenlijk met Ginny?"

"Ach ja, de jongste Wemel. Ze heeft me altijd al geïnteresseerd. Al vanaf school met haar opvliegende karakter, en je moet toegeven dat ze nu best een knappe verschijning is. Maar ja, al die jaren op school zag ze me nooit staan, en ook nu wilde ze me niet kennen."

Terwijl Korzel aan het praten was probeerde Draco de touwen om zijn handen voorzichtig los te maken. Korzel had niets in de gaten en praatte gewoon verder.

"Dus besloot ik om haar te gaan volgen en haar in de gaten te houden. Ik weet nu bijna alles van haar, en nu is het tijd voor haar om alles van mij te weten te komen", zei Korzel gemeen lachend.

"Kun je haar niet gewoon laten gaan? Je hebt mij nu toch?"

"Maar Draco, snap je het dan niet? Jij doet er helemaal niet toe. Het gaat een keer niet om jou."

Ineens hoorden ze iemand niezen net buiten de kerkers.

Shit, dat zijn vast Potter, Wemel en Griffel, dacht Draco.

"Wat was dat?", vroeg Korzel. "Heb je soms nog wat meer vriendjes meegenomen?"

Draco moest iets bedenken en snel.

"Ik denk dat je mij net hoorde. Hastjoe. Ik ben een beetje verkouden", zei Draco.

"Weet je zeker dat daar geen vriendjes van je lopen?"

"Welke vriendjes zouden dat moeten zijn? Sinds de oorlog hebben alle voormalig zwadderaars een hekel aan me. En denk je nu echt dat ik nog iemand anders zou inlichten, als ik ook zelf de redder in nood kan spelen", zei Draco.

"Tja, daar zit wat in, maar voor de zekerheid ga ik toch even kijken."

En Korzel liep naar de deur. Hij was bijna bij de deur toen Draco riep.

"Nee, wacht!"

"Wat?" Korzel draaide zich boos om.

"Wel, sinds de dood van mijn vader spookt het hier in huis. Ik denk dat ze nu in de gang aan het spoken zijn. Je kunt de deur dus maar beter dicht houden, je wilt toch geen spoken hier hebben", zei Draco.

"Leuk geprobeerd Draco. Maar je denkt toch niet dat ik daar in trap hè? Hoe stom denk je dat ik ben?"

Hierop moest Draco een lach onderdrukken als hij terugdacht aan vroeger.

"Nu weet ik dus zeker dat er mensen zijn die jij verwacht."

Korzel deed de deur open en keek in het rond. Draco wist zeker dat Potter, Wemel en Griffel nu betrapt zouden zijn. Hij had zijn best gedaan om een smoes te verzinnen. Waarom bleven ze ook niet gewoon weg.

"Vreemd, er is niemand te zien", onderbrak Korzel Draco's gedachten.

Draco vroeg zich af hoe dit kon. Malfoy Mansion was goed beveiligd. Je kon er niet verdwijnselen en tovenaars die zomaar verdwenen kon ook niet.

Ineens zag hij de touwen bij Ginny bewegen, terwijl zij nog steeds stil lag. Natuurlijk, Potters onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Hij zag Korzel echter Ginny's kant oplopen en besloot dat hij iets moest doen om hem af te leiden.

"Hé, dikzak!", riep Draco.

Dat trok in ieder geval Korzel's attentie. Hij draaide zich om en liep boos op Draco af.

"Hoe noemde je mij?", zei Korzel boos.

"Ik noemde je een dikzak", zei Draco terwijl hij gewoon kalm naar Korzel bleef staren. Van binnen voelde hij zich echter helemaal niet zo zeker. Dit had dan wel Korzel's attentie getrokken, maar wat nu? Korzel vond het vroeger al niets als hij dikzak werd genoemd en nu hij Draco zo gevangen hield was het niet echt slim om zoiets te zeggen.

"Noemde je mij een dikzak?", zei Korzel vol ongeloof.

Draco probeerde rustig te blijven en probeerde ook zijn handen los te maken, iets wat nu bijna gelukt was.

"Ik noemde je een dikzak. Je weet wel, een vetlap, een varken, zo'n olifant."

"Genoeg", zei Korzel boos.

Op dat moment werd er weer geniesd en Draco kon nu onmogelijk doen alsof hij het was, aangezien Korzel hem de hele tijd aankeek. Korzel draaide zich om naar waar het geluid vandaan kwam.

Korzel draaide zich om naar waar het geluid vandaan kwam en liep richting Ginny. Korzel wist zeker dat het geluid daar vandaan kwam, maar zag echter niemand anders dan Ginny. Het weglopen van Korzel gaf Draco echter wel de tijd om zijn handen helemaal los te maken van de touwen. Voorzichtig begon hij ook aan de touwen van zijn voeten te werken, terwijl hij goed in de gaten hield of Korzel niet zijn kant op keek.

Draco vond het stom dat Potter en zijn vrienden iedere keer de aandacht trokken met het niesen, maar was er dit keer stiekem ook wel blij om doordat Korzel nu even vergeten was wat Draco zojuist tegen hem gezegd had.

Plotseling zag hij dat een stukje van de onzichtbaarheidsmantel aan iets bleef haken, maar het bekende trio had niets in de gaten en liep gewoon verder. Het had er eigenlijk best grappig uitgezien, als het allemaal niet zo ernstig was geweest. Want daar zag je het bekende trio gebukt achter elkaar lopen, terwijl ze rustig om zich heen keken, denkende dat niemand hen nog kon zien.

"Maar natuurlijk. Potter, Wemel en Griffel hebben besloten om mij ook een bezoekje te brengen. Het lijkt wel reünie", zei Korzel.

Pas toen ze dit hoorden draaide ze zich geschrokken om en merkte ze dat ze niet langer onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel liepen. Ze wilden snel hun toverstok pakken, maar Korzel was hun te snel af en riep snel de ontwapeningsspreuk gevolgd door enkele spreuken waardoor ze vastgebonden werden.

Ondertussen had Draco echter zijn touwen losgekregen en kroop langzaam naar zijn toverstok die een paar meter verderop nog steeds op de grond lag.

"Nou Potter, ik vraag me af hoe je ooit de heer van het duister hebt verslagen. Terwijl het allemaal toch zo makkelijk gaat", zei Korzel.

"Tja, kun je na gaan hoe stom zijn volgers dan wel niet geweest zijn om hem te geloven", zei Harry terug.

pets

Korzel had Harry geslagen.

"Zo spreek je niet over de heer van het duister", zei Korzel boos.

"De heer van het duister hè? Volgens mij is het nu meer de heer van de doden", zei een stem achter hem.

Korzel draaide zich om en zag daar tot zijn schrik Draco staan met zijn toverstok op hem gericht.

"Maar hoe… hoe ben je…?"

"Losgekomen? Tja, dacht je nu echt dat die simpele touwtjes mij tegen zouden houden? Goh, en ik dacht nog wel dat je niet meer zo dom was als vroeger. Heb ik me daar dus toch in vergist."

Draco zei een spreuk en Korzel werd vastgebonden met een veel sterker stuk touw dan Draco.

Draco liep snel naar Ginny toe die nog steeds roerloos op de grond lag. Hij zei een spreuk waardoor de touwen die haar vastgebonden hielden verdwenen. Hij voelde een hartslag en wist dus dat ze nog steeds leefde. Hij tilde haar voorzichtig op en wilde de deur uit lopen toen…

"Hé Malfidus, zou je ons niet eerst losmaken?"

Het was Ron die dit zei.

"Maar Wemel, waarom zou ik dat doen? Het is je eigen schuld dat je hier vastzit. Als je nou gewoon naar mij geluisterd had en naar de andere kant van de kerkers was gelopen, had je nu ook niet vastgezeten."

"Dus je stuurde ons expres de verkeerde kant op?", zei Hermelien ongelovig.

"Ja Griffel, dat was precies wat ik gedaan had. En als jullie voor de verandering nou gewoon een keer naar mij geluisterd hadden, dan had je nu ook niet vastgezeten. Hoe graag ik hier nog even had gebleven om met jullie te kletsen moet ik nu toch echt gaan, want Ginny moet nu echt naar het ziekenhuis. Nog veel plezier!"

En met die woorden liep Draco met Ginny in zijn armen Malfoy Mansion uit. Zodra hij in de tuin van Malfoy Mansion stond verdwijnselde hij gelijk samen met Ginny naar St. Mungo's.

Zodra hij in St. Mungo's aankwam liepen er al snel artsen op hem af die Ginny meenamen en haar gingen helpen. Draco bleef achter in de wachterkamer, wachtend op nieuws over Ginny. Hij hoopte maar dat het niet te laat was.

Na een kwartier lang ongeduldig gewacht te hebben, sprak hij verschillende artsen aan, maar niemand kon hem iets vertellen over Ginny.

Na nog ongeveer een half uur gewacht te hebben was hij het zat. Hij besloot om Ginny op te zoeken. Hij wilde net de deur uitlopen toen Harry, Ron en Hermelien op hem kwamen afgelopen.

"Waar is ze? Waar heb je haar gelaten?", zei Ron boos.

"Nou Wemel, zoals je wellicht wel kunt zien is ze in een ziekenhuis, waar precies weet ik niet en de artsen zijn nog steeds met haar bezig."

"En waarom ben jij hier nog steeds? Jij hebt haar nu toch veilig naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Je kunt nu wel weer gaan", zei Harry.

"Maar Potter, ik vind het hier wel gezellig worden, dus ik denk dat ik nog maar even blijf. Bovendien zou ik zometeen graag nog even praten met Ginny."

"Oh, echt niet! Je blijft uit haar buurt!", zei Ron boos.

Op het moment dat Draco wat terug wilde zeggen kwam er een zuster binnen.

"Zijn jullie hier voor Ginny Wemel?"

Alle vier draaiden zich snel om naar de zuster.

"Heeft u nieuws over haar?", vroeg Draco snel.

"Ja, het gaat weer goed met haar. Ze is alleen nog wel erg moe, want ze heeft erg veel bloed verloren. Maar ik denk dat ze over twee dagen wel weer uit het ziekenhuis mag."

"Mogen we al bij haar?", vroeg Draco nieuwsgierig.

"De familie en vrienden mogen bij haar, maar niet meer dan twee tegelijk."

De zuster liep weg en Draco liep achter haar aan.

"En wat denk je dat jij gaat doen Malfidus?", vroeg Ron.

Draco stopte en draaide zich om.

"Waar lijkt het op Wemel? Ik ga naar je zusje."

"Dan denk ik dat je de zuster toch verkeerd begrepen hebt. Ze zei dat vrienden en familie bij haar mochten en aangezien jij geen van beide bent, is het logisch dat jij Ginny niet mag zien."

"Wat!", zei Draco boos.

"Oh, verstond je me niet? Ik dacht dat ik toch vrij duidelijk was. Jij mag Ginny niet zien. Weet je, ik zal gelijk alle artsen maar even inlichten, dat ze jou niet in de buurt van mijn zusje moeten laten."

"Maar dat kun je niet doen!", zei Draco.

"Oh, maar dat kan ik heel makkelijk doen en dat zal ik je laten zien ook."

Ron liep naar een arts toe en praatte met hem terwijl de arts knikte. Met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht kwam Ron weer terug.

"Zo, dat is geregeld. Ze zullen jou niet in de buurt van mijn zusje laten."

"Oh nee? Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien."

Vastbesloten liep Draco de gang in waar Ginny lag. Hij was bijna bij Ginny's deur toen hij opeens door twee mensen werd beetgepakt. Snel pakte hij zijn toverstok, klaar om iemand te beheksen, maar tot zijn verbazing deden de personen die hem vasthielden niets. Hij zei een spreuk en de personen die hem vasthielden begonnen te lachen.

"Je mag hier niet naar binnen, dus je kunt maar beter weggaan. Je toverstok werkt hier ook niet, doordat sommige agressieve patiënten weleens verplegend personeel betoverde, is ervoor gezorgd dat alleen het personeel van het ziekenhuis zijn toverstok kan gebruiken. Je kunt dus maar beter gaan."

Draco keek op en zag dat de mensen die hem vasthielden hem langzaam loslieten, maar hun toverstok op hem gericht hielden. Wetende dat het hem nu toch niet zou lukken om Ginny te zien, besloot hij om maar weg te gaan. Met in zijn hoofd een plan vormend hoe hij Ginny zou kunnen zien.

* * *

Laat aub een review achter! Het is maar weinig werk en het maakt mij blij :D 


	11. Dokter Malfidus

**Hoofdstuk 11. Dokter Malfidus**

Toen Draco bij zijn huis aankwam had hij niet echt het idee dat hij thuiskwam. Al die dagen die hij bij Ginny gewoond had, had hij zich veel meer thuisgevoeld dan nu. Ginny, hij had nooit gedacht dat hij haar zo zou missen. Hij schrok van zijn eigen gevoelens, maar hij begon echt van haar te houden en hij vond dat ze dat moest weten. Hij moest haar dus echt spreken. Die stomme broer van haar ook, waarom moest die nu weer alles verpesten. Hij besloot die avond nogmaals te proberen om binnen te komen, wetende dat er dan minder beveiliging zou zijn.

Die avond liep hij zelfverzekerd het ziekenhuis in. Hij hoopte maar dat Ginny nog steeds op dezelfde kamer lag. Hij liep de gang in waar Ginny vanmorgen nog lag. Hij was bijna bij de deur toen: "Meneer wat doet u hier?"

Draco draaide zich om en zag een zuster aan het begin van de gang staan. Hij kon haar wel vervloeken omdat hij haar stoorde, maar hij wist dat hij daar weinig mee op zou schieten, dus besloot in plaats daarvan zijn charmes in de strijd te gooien.

"Goedenavond zuster", zei Draco met zijn liefste lach.

"Wat doet u hier meneer?"

"Nou, ik wilde graag een vriendin van mij verassen."

"Maar meneer, u weet toch dat het bezoekuur al lang is afgelopen."

Draco trok een zielig gezicht.

"Wel, ziet u, ik ga morgen voor langere tijd naar het buitenland en zou graag nog even afscheid van haar nemen."

De zuster keek hem vol medelijden aan.

"Dat begrijp ik, maar u mag patiënten niet bezoeken na het bezoekuur."

"Dat snap ik. Het spijt me. Ik zal nu wel gaan", zei Draco terwijl hij zich omdraaide en weg begon te lopen.

In zijn hoofd begon hij echter al af te tellen: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"Wacht meneer!"

Bingo.

"Ja", zei Draco terwijl hij zich omdraaiden en dacht, het schuldgevoel van een vrouw, zo betrouwbaar.

"Ik zal u wel helpen als u belooft om niets te zeggen."

"Oh, zou u dat willen doen? Dank u", zei Draco met een lach op zijn gezicht.

"U kunt zich het beste als dokter vermommen zodat de andere er niets van zullen zeggen. Volgt u mij maar."

De zuster gaf hem een pakket kleding en liet hem dat op de wc aantrekken. Tot Draco's walging was het zo een operatiepak, wat betekende dat er ook een mondkapje en mutsje bij zaten. Zuchtend trok hij het aan. Wat hij wel niet over had om Ginny weer te zien.

Toen hij de kleding aan had liep hij weer naar de zuster toe.

"Ah, ik zie dat de kleding goed past."

Draco knikte.

"Hoe heet uw vriendin eigenlijk, dan kijk ik wel even op welke kamer ze nu ligt."

"Ze heet Ginny Wemel", antwoordde Draco.

"Eens kijken, Ginny Wemel, kamer 512. Veel plezier!", zei de zuster terwijl ze naar Draco knipoogde.

"Nogmaals bedankt", zei Draco terwijl hij weer naar haar glimlachte.

Snel liep hij naar kamer 512. Wat zei die Wemel ook al weer over dat het hem niet zou lukken.

Voorzichtig deed hij de deur open en zag tot zijn geluk dat Ginny een kamer voor haar alleen had. Stilletjes liep hij naar haar bed toe en haalde de haren uit haar gezicht. Dit zorgde er echter voor dat Ginny wakker werd en knipperend deed ze haar ogen open.

"Ow, hallo dokter."

"Ik ben het", zei Draco terwijl hij het mondkapje afdeed.

"Draco?", zei Ginny vol ongeloof.

"De enige echte."

"Maar waarom zie je er zo uit?"

"Omdat die lieftallige broer van je er voor zorgde dat ik niet bij je op bezoek mocht komen. Ik moest dus wel een andere manier bedenken om je te zien."

Ginny bekeek Draco nog eens goed en zag toen het mutsje dat hij op had. Hij wilde me zeker wel erg graag zien als hij zelfs een mutsje op zijn altijd nette haar heeft gezet, dacht ze.

"Maar hoe gaat het met je?", vroeg Draco.

Ginny haalde haar schouders op.

"Wel goed denk ik. Ik ben alleen nog erg moe en herinner me weinig meer van wat er gebeurt is. Het laatste wat ik nog weet is dat ik op jou aan het wachten was en toen ineens was ik weg."

"Oh Gin, het spijt me. Ik had je nooit alleen moeten laten."

Ginny keek vreemd op toen Draco haar ineens Gin noemde maar zei er niets van.

"Jij kon er ook niets aan Draco. Is mijn stalker nu gepakt?"

"Ja, Griffel, Potter en Wemel hebben hem overgeleverd aan het ministerie waar hij binnenkort berecht zal worden."

"Oh, gelukkig maar", zei Ginny terwijl ze een gaap niet langer kon onderdrukken.

"Moet ik gaan?", vroeg Draco toen hij Ginny zag gapen.

"Nee!", zei Ginny. "Ik bedoel, wil je bij me blijven vannacht?"

"Natuurlijk", zei Draco.

Ginny viel al snel in slaap en Draco ging in de stoel die bij haar bed stond zitten. Hij probeerde wakker te blijven, maar ook bij hem sloeg de vermoeidheid toe en ook hij viel in slaap.

Toen Ginny de volgende ochtend wakker werd zag ze dat Draco nog sliep. Ze vroeg zich af waarom hij zoveel moeite had gedaan om haar te zien.

Zou hij dan toch wat voor me voelen, dacht ze. Ach nee, dat kan toch niet.Hij is hier vast alleen omdat hij mij moest beschermen. Maar ja, de stalker was toch opgepakt, dus hij hoeft hier nu niet te zijn.

Ginny had niet in de gaten dat Draco inmiddels wakker was geworden. Zijn stem haalde haar uit haar gedachten.

"Is er iets?"

Ginny keek verschrikt op.

"Nee, er is niets."

"Weet je dat zeker?"

"Heel zeker", zei Ginny. Ze wilde hem niet wegjagen met haar vragen dus besloot haar mond er maar over te houden.

"Draco?"

"Ja."

"Zou je misschien een glas water willen aangeven? Ik heb een nogal droge keel."

Draco stond op, pakte een glas water en gaf het aan Ginny.

"Alsjeblieft."

Ginny dronk voorzichtig wat en gaf toen het glas terug aan Draco. Draco pakte het glas wat Ginny ook nog steeds in haar handen hielt. Ze bleven elkaar strak in de ogen kijken en langzaam leunde Draco naar voren. Hun lippen raakten elkaar bijna toen de deur ineens open ging en ze van schrik het glas water lieten vallen.

Het glas viel kapot op de grond en het water miste maar net het bed waar Ginny in lag. In de deuropening stond een zuster die van Ginny naar Draco keek.

"Sorry dokter, ik wist niet dat u hier al was."

Draco bedacht dat ze hem waarschijnlijk voor iemand anders aanzag en besloot het mee te spelen.

"Het maakt niet uit. Ga jij maar vast naar de volgende patiënt, ik regel het hier wel."

De zuster knikte en liep weer weg.

Zodra de zuster weg was barstte Ginny en Draco in lachen uit.

"Dat ging nog maar net goed", zei Draco.

Ginny knikte.

"En dokter Malfidus, wanneer mag ik naar huis?", vroeg Ginny op serieuze toon.

"Wel patiënt Ginny, daarvoor zal ik je eerst uitgebreid moeten onderzoeken."

"Nou dokter Malfidus, dat moet u dan maar doen", zei Ginny uitdagend.

Draco boog naar voren, maar voordat hij ook maar iets had gedaan ging de deur weer open. Geërgerd keken ze op wie hen nu weer stoorden. Ze schrokken toen ze zagen wie er in de deuropening stond.

Deze persoon hadden ze echt niet verwacht. Ze vroegen zich af wat hij hier kwam doen, maar vooral hoe hij hier kwam. In de deuropening stond Korzel.

Ginny schrok. Ze keek bang van Korzel naar Draco. Draco hoopte maar dat Korzel hem nog niet herkend had en besloot weer terug te vallen in zijn doktersrol.

"Meneer, wat doet u hier? Het is nog geen bezoekuur", zei Draco met een verdraaide stem.

"Sorry dokter, maar ik ga binnenkort op vakantie en ik zou graag nog even afscheid nemen van mijn vriendin."

In ieder ander geval had Draco gelachen, aangezien het dezelfde smoes was de hij gebruikt had om bij Ginny te komen. Nu was de situatie echter iets ernstiger en moest hij snel iets bedenken waardoor Korzel weer weg zou gaan.

"Sorry meneer, u zult echt nog even moeten wachten tot ik klaar ben met mijn onderzoek. Anders gaat u even naar de wachtkamer, dan kom ik u wel halen als ik klaar ben", zei Draco.

Korzel knikte en liep weer weg.

"Hoe kan hij nou weer hier zijn?", zei Ginny met trillende stem.

"Ik heb werkelijk geen idee. Maar één ding weet ik wel en dat is dat we hier zo snel mogelijk moeten wegwezen."

Draco keek in het rond om te kijken hoe ze hier weg konden komen. Door het raam was geen optie, want Ginny lag op de vijfde verdieping. Ze moesten dus gewoon door de deur zien weg te komen. Ineens zag Draco in de hoek van de kamer een rolstoel staan en hij kreeg een idee.

"Ginny ga in die rolstoel zitten, en hier, die dit om je hoofd."

Draco deed het gekke mutsje dat hij op had af en gaf het aan Ginny.

"Draco en jij dan?", vroeg Ginny terwijl ze het mutsje aanpakte.

"Ginny, hij is naar jou op zoek en niet naar mij. Als hij jouw rode haar ziet is onze ontsnappingspoging gelijk al verpest."

Ginny zette het mutsje op en ging in de rolstoel zitten.

"Oké, laten we hopen dat het lukt", zei Ginny terwijl Draco haar de kamer uitduwde.

Draco liep rustig met Ginny richting de lift. Verschillende mensen keken om toen ze langsliepen, maar er was niemand die iets zei. Toen ze beide in de lift waren slaakte ze een zucht van verlichting.

"Oké, nu komt het lastigste gedeelte. Hoe ben je van plan om me uit het ziekenhuis te krijgen?", vroeg Ginny.

"Simpel, door gewoon naar buiten te lopen", zei Draco.

"Wat!", zei Ginny terwijl ze zich boos omdraaide in de rolstoel.

Op dat moment gingen de liftdeuren weer open.

"Ga normaal zitten en kijk niet zo boos, zo trek je de aandacht naar ons."

Ginny was nog steeds boos aangezien het het slechtste ontsnappingsplan was wat ze ooit had gehoord, maar ze draaide zich toch om.

Draco liep rustig met Ginny naar de uitgang terwijl hij af en toe vriendelijk lachte naar de zusters waar ze langsliepen.

"Ik zweer je, als we straks hier uit zijn doen mijn kaken pijn van het vele lachen", zei Draco tussen gesloten tanden.

Ginny deed haar best om om deze opmerking niet te lachen, aangezien ze toch een beetje in de rol van patiënt moest blijven. Ze kon een grijns echter niet onderdrukken.

Na wat voelde als een eeuwigheid bereikten ze eindelijk de uitgang. Ginny moest Draco nageven dat zijn plan toch gewerkt had. Toen ze buiten waren stopte Draco de rolstoel.

"Wat vond je ook al weer van mijn plan?", zei Draco.

"Ik vond het het beste plan dat ik ooit gehoord heb", zei Ginny.

Draco keek haar ongelovig aan.

"Denk je dat je nu misschien zelf kunt lopen, want ik heb geen zin om je nog langer te duwen. Weet je, misschien moet je toch eens denken om op dieet te gaan", zei Draco.

Ginny keek hem vreemd aan. Ze was weliswaar niet superdun, maar ze was zeker niet dik.

"Misschien moet jij gewoon eens wat vaker naar de sportschool gaan, dan kunnen die zielige spiertjes van jou zich ook iets meer ontwikkelen", zei Ginny boos terwijl ze opstond.

Plotseling pakte Draco haar beet en begon haar te zoenen. Hoewel Ginny dit eerder niet erg had gevonden, kwam het nu toch wat onverwacht. Ze probeerde los te breken uit Draco's zoen, maar hij hielt haar stevig vast. Nu begon ze wel boos op hem te worden.

Wat denkt hij wel niet wat ie is. Eerst mij voor dik uitmaken en me vervolgens zoenen, en dat dan ook nog eens tegen mijn wil. Wel, niet helemaal tegen mijn wil, maar toch.

Ze wilde het zoenen stoppen en deed daarom het enige wat ze kon bedenken om te doen, ze ging hard op zijn tenen staan. Dit werkte, want vrijwel direct liet Draco haar los en deed een stap naar achteren.

"Waar was dat voor?", vroeg Draco boos.

Dit maakte Ginny echter alleen maar bozer.

"Waar was dat voor! Waar was dat voor! Hallo, ik ben hier niet degen die eerst iemand beledigd om die persoon vervolgens te gaan zoenen", zei Ginny boos.

Niet dat ik het erg vond, dacht ze erachteraan.

"Wel Wezelin, denk maar niet dat ik het met plezier deed", zei Draco terwijl hij een vies gezicht trok. "Maar je overbezorgde broer en zijn vriendjes liepen net langs en ik denk niet dat ze het erg leuk zouden vinden als ze jou hier met mij zien."

"Oh", zei Ginny.

"Is dat het enige wat je daarop te zeggen hebt? Oh?"

"Nou… Nee", zei Ginny. "Waarom zoende je me? En zeg me nu niet dat je het deed omdat mijn broer langs liep, want nog niet zo lang geleden had je het alleen maar toegejuicht als hij ons samen had gezien en…"

Maar Ginny kon haar zin niet afmaken doordat Draco haar ineens begon te zoenen.


	12. Weer gevangen

**Hoofdstuk 12. Weer gevangen**

Onder het zoenen zag Draco dat Ginny ineens een angstige blik in haar ogen kreeg. Hij vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was en hoefde niet lang op het antwoord te wachten. Zodra de persoon begon te spreken stopten ze met zoenen en keken vlug om.

"Malfidus, jij bent ook zielig bezig hè? Andere patiënten lastig vallen omdat je mijn zusje niet mag zien", zei Ron die samen met Harry en Hermelien kwam aangelopen.

"Voor het geval je het nog niet gezien had Wemel, is deze patiënt je zusje Ginny", zei Draco.

Ron keek nog eens goed naar 'de patiënt' en zag toen inderdaad dat het Ginny was.

"Maar Ginny wat doe jij hier met hem", zei Ron die terwijl hij het woord hem uitsprak met een verafschuwd gezicht naar Draco wees. "En nog belangrijker, wat doe je hier buiten? Je hoort in het ziekenhuis te zijn."

Ron pakte Ginny beet en trok haar mee.

"Kom mee, ik breng je wel terug."

"Ron nee, in het ziekenhuis…", zei Ginny.

"Zijn de dokters Ginny, die je weer beter kunnen maken", onderbrak Ron.

Ginny werd steeds verder meegetrokken richting de deur van het ziekenhuis en ze was te slap om zich nog echt te verzetten. Met een smekende blik in haar ogen keek ze naar Draco. Draco pakte zijn toverstok uit zijn zak en richtte die op Ron.

"Dat zal ik maar niet doen als ik jou was Malfidus", zei Harry.

"Potter hou je er buiten. Dit gaat een keer niet om jou", zei Draco.

"Nee, dat klopt. Het gaat om Ginny en we moeten haar helpen, dus ze gaat weer terug naar het ziekenhuis", zei Harry.

"Echt, jullie mensen worden nog een keer haar dood", zei Draco terwijl hij zijn toverstok weer op Ron richtte en een spreuk zei waardoor Ron als bevroren op de grond viel.

Draco wilde snel naar Ginny toe, maar nog voordat hij Ginny bereikte werd er een spreuk geroepen, waardoor ook hij als bevroren op de grond viel.

Ginny schrok.

Hoe moest ze nu haar vrienden tegenhouden om haar het ziekenhuis in te brengen.

Ron was inmiddels weer bijgekomen met behulp van Hermelien. Hij pakte Ginny weer beet en begon haar richting het ziekenhuis te trekken. Ginny probeerde los te komen, maar dat lukte haar niet, dus begon ze te gillen.

"Ginny, houd op met gillen. We brengen je alleen maar naar het ziekenhuis. Het is niet dat je daar iets ergs gaat overkomen of zo", zei Ron.

Maar Ginny bleef gillen en begon zo onderhand de aandacht te trekken van de mensen die om hen heen stonden. Hermelien zei een spreuk en het was gelijk stil. Harry en Ron keken verwonderd op naar Hermelien.

"Wat? Ze deed net of we haar wilden ontvoeren of zo. Ik heb alleen maar een silencing charm op haar gedaan zodat we niet teveel de aandacht zouden trekken. Ik haal hem er zo wel weer af."

Ginny keek woedend van Hermelien naar Ron en Harry. Ze probeerde weer te gillen, maar zoals gezegd kwam er geen geluid uit. Harry en Ron trokken Ginny mee het ziekenhuis in en brachten haar weer naar haar kamer. Ze hadden niet in de gaten dat ze niet de enige in de kamer waren, iets wat Ginny wel zag, maar door de silencing charm niet kon zeggen. Ze probeerde weg te komen, maar ze was erg zwak en moe waardoor dat niet lukte.

"Ginny blijf jij hier? Wij gaan wel even de dokter halen."

Ginny schrok en probeerde uit alle macht om weg te komen.

"Ginny, wat is er toch? De dokter wil je alleen maar beter maken. Ga nu maar gewoon rustig op bed liggen. We komen zo wel terug met de dokter."

Harry, Hermelien en Ron draaiden zich om en liepen snel de deur uit die ze achter hun rug op slot deden, zodat Ginny niet weer het ziekenhuis uit zou lopen.

Ondertussen begon Ginny echt angstig te worden. Ze kon niets zeggen en zat nu samen met haar stalker opgesloten in de kamer. Ze probeerde de deur open te krijgen, maar dat lukte niet.

"Het ziet ernaar uit dat je weer vast zit met mij."

Ginny draaide zich om en stond voor de zoveelste keer oog in oog met haar stalker.

Inmiddels liep Draco het ziekenhuis weer in. Een voorbijganger had hem zien liggen en had hem geholpen. De voorbijganger bleef hem daarna echter maar lastig vallen met vragen als: 'Wat is er gebeurd?'. Draco moest zijn best doen om zichzelf in te houden en zijn redder niet te beheksen.

Snel liep hij naar de gang waar Ginny lag. Hij was er bijna toen hij Harry, Ron en Hermelien tegenkwam.

"Waar is Ginny? Waar hebben jullie haar gelaten?", vroeg Draco.

"Rustig Malfidus, ze is gewoon op haar kamer en de dokter komt zo bij haar", zei Hermelien.

"Wat! Hebben jullie haar alleen gelaten! Die stalker loopt hier vrij rond en jullie laten haar alleen?"

"Waar heb je het over Malfidus. Die stalker hebben wij zelf overgedragen aan het ministerie, het is dus onmogelijk dat hij hier gewoon vrij rondloopt", zei Harry.

Draco had geen tijd om nog langer naar die onzin te luisteren. Hij moest Ginny redden en snel ook, voordat die stalker haar weer had. Hij rende langs Harry, Ron en Hermelien naar Ginny's kamer. Hij wilde de deur open doen, maar merkte dat dat niet lukte. Hoe moest hij nu bij Ginny komen? Hij begon hard op de deur te kloppen.

"Ginny ben je daar!"

Ginny hoorde iemand roepen, maar door de silencing charm van Hermelien was ze nog steeds niet in staat om te antwoorden.

Draco was nog steeds als een gek op de deur aan het kloppen. Hij probeerde de deur te openen, maar dat lukte niet doordat hij op slot zat. Draco zag het dreuzelslot, maar had geen idee hoe hij het moest openen. Hij probeerde de deur in te rammen, maar was daar in zijn eentje niet sterk genoeg voor. Ineens werd er een spreuk geroepen en Draco kwam hard op de grond terecht.

Toen hij opkeek zag hij Harry, Ron en Hermelien samen met twee artsen aankomen lopen. De artsen hadden hun toverstok gericht op Draco die nog steeds zijn dokters kleding aanhad.

"Waar denkt u dat u mee bezig bent? En waarom heeft u ziekenhuiskleding aan?", vroeg de ene arts boos.

"Ik probeer de deur open te krijgen omdat mijn vriendin gevangen word gehouden door een of andere gek.", antwoordde Draco.

Ron's gezicht werd rood van woede toen Draco zijn zusje zijn vriendin noemde.

De artsen keken Draco ongelovig aan. Ineens kreeg Draco een idee. Hij voelde in de zakken van het gewaad dat hij aanhad en tot zijn verbazing voelde hij ook wat hij zocht. Hij hoopte maar dat wat hij nu ging doen zou lukken, anders kon het nog wel eens nare gevolgen hebben. Hij richtte de toverstok die hij had gevonden in de zakken van het gewaad, op de artsen en riep snel de ontwapeningsspreuk gevolgd door een spreuk waardoor ze tijdelijk verlamd raakten.

Hierna richtte hij de toverstok op het bekende trio. Hij voelde dat deze stok niet zoveel kracht bezat als zijn eigen stok, maar was nog steeds in staat om hiermee de meeste spreuken te doen.

"Nou, wie van jullie heeft de sleutel van de deur?", zei Draco boos.

Het bekende trio keek elkaar aan, maar zei niets.

"Oh, hebben jullie ineens jullie tong verloren?", zei Draco.

Toen kreeg Draco ineens in de gaten hoe stom het vragen om een sleutel was in deze situatie. Hij had nu immers een toverstok en kon met een simpel 'Alohomora', de deur waarschijnlijk wel open krijgen. Hij gromde om zijn eigen stommiteit en richtte de stok snel op de deur terwijl hij de spreuk zei.

De deur vloog open, en wat hij daar aantrof was geen prettig gezicht. Ginny lag met een angstige blik op het bed, terwijl Korzel bovenop haar lag. Snel riep hij een spreuk waardoor Korzel van het bed afviel. Hij was zo verblind van woede dat hij zeker wist dat hij hem zou gaan vermoorden.

Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Korzel en begon met de spreuk: "Avada K…"

Maar voordat hij de spreuk afzegde rende Ginny op hem af wildgebarend dat hij het niet moest doen. Toen hij zag dat ze niets kon zeggen haalde hij snel de silencing charm van haar af.

"Dank je", zei Ginny.

Hij richtte zijn aandacht weer op Korzel en wilde weer de spreuk zeggen.

"Nee!", riep Ginny terwijl ze naar Draco toeliep.

Draco keek verwonderd op naar Ginny.

"Maar Gin, kijk naar wat hij je heeft aangedaan", zei Draco terwijl hij zijn toverstok nog steeds op Korzel gericht had.

"Draco, ik wil niet dat jij door zo iemand in Azkaban terecht komt. Hij is het niet waard."

Langzaam liet Draco zijn toverstok iets zakken.

"Goh Draco, nooit geweten dat jij zo een softie was en naar een vrouw zou luisteren. Van het wondertrio had ik zoiets wel verwacht, maar toch niet van jou", zei Korzel uitdagend.

Draco richtte zijn toverstok weer op Korzel, maar Ginny pakte zijn hand beet en haalde de toverstok er uit.

Het bekende trio stond nog steeds toe te kijken in de deuropening. Ron zag eruit als een op hol geslagen stier en het scheelde niet veel of er zou ook rook uit zijn oren komen.

"Hé Wemel, ik moet zeggen dat je zusje erg goed kan zoenen!", zei Korzel lachend.

Dat deed het hem voor zowel Ron als Draco. Beide vlogen ze op Korzel af en begonnen met hem te vechten. Korzel probeerde zichzelf te verdedigen, maar merkte al snel dat zijn toverstok niet werkte in het ziekenhuis. En hoewel Korzel een stuk groter en zwaarder was, kon hij het niet winnen van een woedende Ron en Draco. Het was waarschijnlijk de eerste keer dat Ron en Draco het over iets eens waren.

Ze stopten pas met het slaan van Korzel toen er twee dokters binnenkwamen die hen ervandaan haalden. Ron had een bloedneus opgelopen door een rake klap van Korzel, terwijl Draco verder geen zichtbare schade had opgelopen. Toen ze bij Korzel vandaan kwamen rende Ginny gelijk op Draco af.

"Gaat het?", vroeg Ginny.

Draco knikte, terwijl hij nog een laatste blik op Korzel wierp, die nu werd behandeld door de twee dokters.

Ron keek echter naar Ginny alsof ze gek geworden was. Hij had immers een bloedneus, maar ze vroeg niet eens hoe het met hem ging, terwijl ze helemaal over Malfidus hing.

"Hé hallo, ik ben de gewonde hier!", zei Ron wild gebarend om de aandacht te trekken.

"Goh Wemel, en ik maar denken dat Korzel degene was die gewond was", zei Draco.

"Tja Ron, het is je eigen schuld", zei Ginny.

Harry, Hermelien en Ron keken haar verbaasd aan.

"Als jullie naar mij of Draco geluisterd hadden, had dit allemaal niet gebeurd."

"Maar Ginny, we wilden je alleen maar helpen", zei Hermelien.

"En wat voor een hulp was dat. Mij opsluiten in een kamer samen met mijn stalker, terwijl ik ook nog een silencing charm op me had."

Harry, Hermelien en Ron kregen een schuldige blik. Ze hadden inderdaad niet naar Ginny geluisterd en haar zo in de armen van de stalker gedreven.

"Sorry Gin", zeiden ze bijna alle drie tegelijk.

"Ik ben niet de enige aan wie je een excuus schuldig bent", zei Ginny.

Het drietal keek haar niet begrijpend aan.

"Als ik het me goed herinner hebben jullie Draco behekst omdat hij me wilde helpen. Dus jullie zijn hem ook een excuus schuldig."

"Wat!", zei Ron. "Dat kun je niet menen!"

"En of ik dat meen. Als jullie je excuses niet aan bieden hoef ik jullie nooit meer te zien", zei Ginny boos.

Het drietal keek elkaar aan, maar zei niets.

"Oh, dus jullie denken er zo over!", zei Ginny boos terwijl ze bijna in tranen uitbarstte. "Kom, we gaan Draco."

Draco bleef echter staan en hield Ginny beet zodat ze niet weg kon gaan.

"Weet je, ik dacht dat Griffoendors altijd de dappere en eerlijke mensen waren, maar volgens mij heb ik me daarin vergist. Als jullie nog te laf zijn om toe te geven dat jullie fout waren en daardoor Ginny als vriend te behouden, verdienen jullie haar ook niet", zei Draco.

Hij pakte Ginny's hand en liep naar de deur.


	13. Over

**goddes-of-imaginary-light**; Als je Ron eerst al wilde slaan dan denk ik dat hij nu helemaal niet meer veilig is :P Maar van mij mag je je gang gaan hoor :P :P**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 13. Over**

Draco begon alweer af te tellen: 3, 2, 1…

"Wacht!", riep Hermelien.

Draco en Ginny draaiden zich om.

"Ginny, je hebt gelijk."

Hermelien richtte haar blik op Draco.

"Sorry Malfidus, we hadden naar je moeten luisteren."

Harry en Ron keken vol verbazing toe hoe Hermelien haar excuses aanbood. Nadat ze haar excuses had aangeboden keek ze vol verwachting achterom naar Harry en Ron, die echter geen aanstalten maakten om ook hun excuses aan te bieden.

"Harry, Ron, hebben jullie ook niet iets te zeggen tegen Malfidus?", zei Hermelien.

Beide bleven echter stil.

"Ron Wemel, als je nu niet je excuses aanbied is het over tussen ons!", zei Hermelien op een toon die erg veel weg had van Molly Wemel.

"Maar Hermelien", zei Ron.

"Niets te maren", zei Hermelien.

Ron zuchtte. Hij wist dat als Hermelien eenmaal zoiets in haar hoofd had hij het er met geen mogelijkheid uit kon praten.

"Sorry Malfidus", zei Ron.

Nu waren alle ogen gericht op Harry, de enige die nog niet zijn excuses had aangeboden.

"Je denkt toch niet dat ik mijn excuses voor zoiets ga aanbieden? Ik heb gedaan wat volgens mij het beste was en als jullie het daar niet mee eens zijn, is dat jullie probleem", zei Harry terwijl hij boos wegliep.

Ginny begon te huilen. Dit was niet zoals het had moeten gaan. Hermelien liep naar haar toe om haar te troosten.

"Trek het je niet aan, hij draait nog wel bij."

Ook Ron liep naar Ginny toe.

"Kom we brengen je naar huis."

"Draco kom je ook mee?", vroeg Ginny.

Ron trok na die vraag een geschrokken en verafschuwd gezicht. Dat alleen al was normaal gesproken genoeg geweest voor Draco om ja te zeggen. Hij besloot echter anders.

"Nee Gin, ga jij maar vast naar huis, ik blijf nog even hier om te zorgen dat het ministerie Korzel dit keer wel meeneemt en dat hij niet weer kan ontsnappen."

Ginny knikte en liep samen met Hermelien en Ron het ziekenhuis uit, waarna ze verdwijnselde naar huis. Toen ze in haar huis aankwamen was het nog steeds een grote rotzooi. Ze wilde het gaan opruimen, maar Hermelien en Ron stuurde haar naar bed. Iets waar ze eigenlijk best blij om was aangezien ze nog erg moe was.

Toen ze wakker werd zag ze dat alles weer netjes opgeruimd was en in de woonkamer zaten Hermelien en Ron nog wat te praten. Hermelien was de eerste die Ginny opmerkte.

"Hey Gin, gaat het weer een beetje?"

Ginny knikte en ging bij hun zitten.

"Ik ben gewoon erg geschrokken, dat is alles. Ik zou er niet aan moeten denken wat er gebeurt zou zijn als Draco niet op tijd zou zijn geweest."

Hierop kregen Hermelien en Draco een schuldige blik. Hun ongemak werd gelukkig doorbroken toen ze een uil op het raam hoorden tikken. Ron stond op en deed het raam open, waarna een prachtige grijsbruine uil gelijk naar Ginny vloog.

Ginny keek nieuwsgierig naar de uil en haalde voorzichtig het stukje perkament eraf. Ginny begon het briefje te lezen:

_Lieve Gin,  
__Sorry dat ik je niet thuis kon brengen.  
__Ik hoop dat het weer wat beter met je gaat.  
__Graag zou ik iets met je willen afspreken.  
__Kun jij zaterdagavond om 8 uur in restaurant 'Het Vliegende Bord'.  
__Veel liefs,  
__Draco._

Nadat Ginny het briefje gelezen had begon ze helemaal te stralen.

"Goed nieuws Gin?", vroeg Hermelien.

"Het is een briefje van Draco. Hij vraagt of ik met hem uit wil", zei Ginny blij.

Bij het horen van dit nieuws liep Ron rood aan, maar beide deden net alsof ze het niet zagen.

"Oh Gin, wat leuk voor je", zei Hermelien, die hoewel ze nog steeds een hekel aan Malfidus had, zag hoe blij hij Ginny maakte.

"Ik ga gelijk een antwoord terug schrijven", zei Ginny terwijl ze op zoek ging naar inkt en perkament.

_Lieve Draco,  
__Het lijkt me erg leuk om iets af te spreken.  
__Ik zie je zaterdag!  
__-xxx- Ginny._

Ginny wilde haar antwoord aan de uil vastbinden, maar merkte toen dat die al weg was. Ze zuchtte.

"Dat heb ik weer."

"Wat?",vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.

"Draco's uil is net weggevlogen en aangezien ik zelf geen uil heb, kan ik mijn antwoord niet naar hem sturen."

"Ow, als dat alles is", zei Hermelien, "dan kan Koe hem wel versturen, niet waar Ron", zei Hermelien terwijl ze Ron doordringend aankeek.

"Tuurlijk", zei Ron, hoewel hij het helemaal niet zo een goed idee vond.

"Mooi, dan is dat geregeld", zei Hermelien, "als je de brief dan aan Ron geeft, dan zorgen wij wel dat hij bij Draco komt."

Ginny stond op en gaf de brief aan Ron.

"Bedankt, ik weet niet wat ik zonder jullie zou moeten", zei Ginny.

Ron en Hermelien bleven tot het avond was. Toen gingen ze naar huis, terwijl Ginny naar bed ging. Ginny miste de aanwezigheid van Draco wel en vond het ook maar akelig stil in huis. Ze wist dat haar stalker nu gepakt was, maar toch bleven de momenten van die dag door haar hoofd spoken, wat ervoor zorgde dat ze pas erg laat in slaap viel.

Onderweg naar huis kreeg Ron plotseling een idee en lacht gemeen. Zijn plan kon gewoon niet mislukken en zou ervoor zorgen dat Ginny en Malfidus uit elkaar zouden gaan. Zodra Ron thuiskwam zette hij het gelijk in werking, waarna hij met een lach op zijn gezicht in slaap viel.

Draco keek verrast op toen hij zijn uil alweer zo snel terug zag komen. Hij zocht naar een stukje perkament, maar zag tot zijn ongenoegen dat er niets aanzat. Hij zuchtte. Dat stomme beest was vast weer weggevlogen voordat Ginny klaar was met haar antwoord. Nu kon hij alleen maar hopen dat Ginny het briefje had ontvangen en met hem mee wilde. Hij had ook gewoon naar haar moeten gaan, in plaats van zo een stom briefje schrijven. Maar hij wilde Ginny wat tijd gunnen om bij te komen van alle gebeurtenissen.

Hij stond op en besloot om alvast wat te gaan eten. Hij had nog maar een paar happen op, toen hij opschrikte van een harde klap tegen het raam. Hij liep naar het raam toe en zag daar een uil liggen die waarschijnlijk er tegenaan gevlogen was.

Stom beest, dacht Draco terwijl hij de uil opraapte. Hij liep ermee naar binnen en zag toen het briefje dat de uil bij zich had. Nieuwsgierig maakte hij het open en zag dat het van Ginny kwam. Hij begon het briefje te lezen en kreeg tijdens het lezen een verdrietige en boze blik. In het briefje stond.

_Draco,  
__Ik weet niet wat je dacht, maar ik ben niet verliefd op je en wil al helemaal niet met je uit.  
__Ik wil dat je uit mijn buurt blijft en ik wil nooit meer iets van je zien of horen.  
__Laat me met rust!  
__Ginny._

Draco kon zijn ogen niet geloven, maar het stond er toch echt. Nou, als dit is wat ze wil, dan moet ze het zelf maar weten, dacht Draco boos. Ik heb haar heus niet nodig.

Die zaterdag was Ginny na haar werk snel naar huis gegaan. Ze kon niet wachten om Draco weer te zien. De hele week had ze al vooruit gekeken naar deze dag. Ze had ook al snel bedacht wat ze deze avond aan zou doen: de avondjurk die ze nog samen met Draco gekocht had.

Hoewel ze alles van te voren al had klaargelegd en haar best gedaan had om op te schieten, moest ze zich op het eind toch nog haasten om op tijd te komen. Om acht uur precies liep ze het restaurant binnen. Ze ging naar een over toe en vroeg waar het tafeltje van Malfidus was.

"Sorry mevrouw, er is hier niemand die onder die naam gereserveerd heeft."

"Oké, bedankt", zei Ginny.

Ze keek het restaurant rond, maar zag Draco nergens zitten. Vreemd, nou ja, hij zal misschien ook wat later zijn. Ze besloot om in de foyer te gaan zitten en daar nog even op hem te wachten. Na ongeveer een half uur begon ze toch wel wat ongeduldig te worden.

Ze pakte het briefje er nog eens bij en keek er nog eens op. Er stond toch echt acht uur. Na nog een hele tijd wachten was ze het zat. Het was al laat en het zag er niet naar uit dat hij nog zou komen. Ook het feit dat hij niet gereserveerd had vond ze erg vreemd. Dat betekend dus dat hij nooit van plan was geweest om te komen. Hij had haar dus gewoon voor niets hierheen laten komen.

Hoe langer ze erover nadacht, hoe bozer ze werd. Hoe kon hij haar dit aandoen, na alles wat ze al had meegemaakt. Boos en teleurgesteld ging ze naar huis. Ze dacht dat Draco, nee Malfidus, veranderd was. Maar daar had ze zich toch in vergist. Hij was nog net zo een lul als vroeger. Ze had ook naar Ron en Harry moeten luisteren, zij hadden gelijk. Ze had Malfidus nooit moeten vertrouwen. En dan te bedenken dat ze nu ook nog eens ruzie had met Harry door Malfidus. Ze zuchtte. Ze had nog heel wat goed te maken.

De dagen erna gingen langzaam voorbij voor zowel Ginny als Draco. Draco had moeite om zich op zijn huidige opdracht te concentreren doordat zijn gedachten steeds weer naar Ginny uitgingen. Ginny had hetzelfde probleem en haatte het. Ze wilde niet meer aan hem denken en een hekel aan hem hebben voor wat hij haar had aangedaan. Maar hoe ze het ook probeerde, diep van binnen hield ze nog steeds van hem.

* * *

En wat als ik hier nu eens zou stoppen? (6) 

Er komt hierna nog één hoofdstukje dus... ;)


	14. Feest

Dit is alweer het laatste hoofdstuk van dit verhaal. Ik wil iedereen die een review achter heeft gelaten heel erg bedanken. Ik hoop dat jullie mijn verhaal leuk vonden. Veel leesplezier!

Ps. Vergeet ook niet dit laatste hoofdstuk een review achter te laten! En voor de mensen die nog geen review hebben gegeven, laat dan nu aub weten wat je ervan vond!**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 14. Feest**

Het was nu alweer een maand geleden, en beide hadden het nog steeds moeilijk. Hoewel hun verdriet niet meer zo vers was als in het begin, dachten ze nog vaak aan elkaar.

Ron klopte ongeduldig op de deur.

"Ginny, ben je nu al klaar!"

"Ja, ik kom!"

Ginny zuchtte. Hoe ze zich om had weten te praten wist ze nog niet. Een feest was nu wel het laatste waar ze zin in had. Het was acht jaar na het verslaan van Voldemort, en veel mensen vonden het daarom tijd voor een feest. Ze had er absoluut geen zin in, maar wilde Harry, Ron en Hermelien niet opnieuw teleurstellen.

Ze stond op en deed de deur open. Daar zag ze Harry, Ron en Hermelien al staan.

"Het werd een keer tijd", zei Ron boos.

"Sorry", zei Ginny, "Ik kon mijn tasje niet vinden."

Het groepje ging op weg naar het feest. Hermelien en Ron liepen naast elkaar, wat ervoor zorgde dat Harry naast Ginny kwam lopen. Vroeger had ze dan helemaal zenuwachtig geworden, omdat ze verliefd op hem was, maar nu voelde ze niets dan vriendschap voor hem.

Al snel kwamen ze bij het feest aan. Ginny had niet zo veel zin om volop mee te dansen en ging daarom in een rustig hoekje aan een tafeltje zitten. Harry, Ron en Hermelien gingen bij haar zitten. Ze zag aan hun gezichten dat Hermelien en Ron liever zouden gaan dansen.

"Als jullie willen dansen, dan moeten jullie gaan hoor, jullie hoeven voor mij niet hier te blijven", zei Ginny.

"Nou, in dat geval..",zei Ron die zijn stoel al achteruit schoof.

Hermelien gaf hem een schop onder de tafel.

"Wij gaan alleen als jij ook gaat dansen", zei Hermelien.

"Maar ik heb helemaal geen partner", zei Ginny die helemaal geen zin had om te gaan dansen.

"Ik wil wel met je dansen", zei Harry.

Voordat Ginny daarop wat kon zeggen sprak Hermelien al.

"Mooi, dan is dat probleem ook opgelost."

Ze stonden op en liepen naar de dansvloer.

In een ander donker hoekje van de zaal stond Draco het allemaal eens af te kijken. Hij vroeg zich af waarom hij eigenlijk was gekomen en wilde net weggaan toen hij Ginny ineens zag. Ze stond samen met Potter te dansen.

Dus ze heeft liever Potter dan mij, dacht hij boos. Hij zag dat zij wel de jurk aanhad die hij samen met haar had gekocht. Ik was dus wel goed genoeg voor het geld en niet voor de rest.

Hij bleef nog wat langer kijken en zag toen Ginny bij Potter vandaan lopen richting de toiletten. Zonder dat hij wist wat hij wilde doen liep hij op haar af

Ginny liep naar de toiletten. Het was niet dat ze echt moest, maar dan hoefde ze in ieder geval even niet meer te dansen.

"Was het gezellig met Potter?"

Ginny draaide zich om en zag een boze Draco staan.

"Alsof jou dat wat kan schelen. Hij spreekt tenminste niet met iemand af om dan vervolgens niet te komen.", zei Ginny.

"Wat?", zei Draco boos. "Ik had ook gekomen, ware het niet dat jij mij een briefje had geschreven waarin stond dat jij mij nooit meer wilde zien."

"Dat heb ik niet gedaan", zei Ginny verbaast.

"Oh nee, nou, je naam stond er anders wel onder, dus tenzij je nog iemand kent die Ginny heet, moet het briefje wel van jou komen."

"Ron", zei Ginny toen ze begon te begrijpen wat er gebeurd moest zijn.

"Oh, dus Ron heet eigenlijk Ginny. Vreemd, ik heb jaren bij hem in de klas gezeten en iedereen noemde hem altijd Ron", zei Draco boos.

"Je snapt het niet!", zei Ginny.

"Oh, ik snap het niet? Leg jij het me dan eens uit!"

"Dat wil ik ook, maar dan moet je me wel even laten uitpraten!", zei Ginny boos.

"Oké, ik luister", zei Draco.

Ginny begon te vertellen wat Ron volgens haar gedaan had.

"Dus die stomme broer van je heeft ervoor gezorgd dat wij uit elkaar gingen?", zei Draco.

Ginny knikte. Draco kreeg een gemene glans in zijn ogen en Ginny zag het.

"Draco, doe alsjeblieft niet iets stoms."

"Maar Ginny, ik ben niet zoals je broer", zei Draco terwijl hij op Ron afliep.

Hermelien en Ron hadden nog steeds niets in de gaten en waren nog druk aan het dansen. Hermelien zag Draco het eerste en stootte Ron aan die zich ook omdraaide.

"Malfidus, wat moet je hier?", zei Ron boos.

"Wel, dat leek me nogal duidelijk Wezel, of moet ik zeggen Ginny?", zei Draco.

"Ron, waar heeft hij het over?", vroeg Hermelien.

"Ik heb werkelijk geen idee", zei Ron terwijl hij Draco aan bleef kijken.

"Ach, ik had het kunnen weten. Je vriendinnetje weet natuurlijk van niets", zei Draco gemeen lachend.

"Waar heb je het over Malfidus?",zei Hermelien.

"Wel Griffel, je vriendje hier had besloten om mij en Ginny uit elkaar te drijven. Zo heeft hij het briefje dat jullie naar mij zouden sturen verandert, zodat ik dacht dat Ginny mij niet meer wilde zien", zei Draco boos.

"Ron, is dit waar?", vroeg Hermelien die nu ook boos naar Ron keek.

"Maar Hermelien, het had toch nooit wat geworden tussen Gin en hem", zei Ron.

Draco glimlachte en wist dat zijn werk daar er voorlopig opzat. Hermelien begon Ron al een hele preek te geven over hoe hij zich niet met zijn zusjes liefdesleven moest bemoeien en hoe hij ooit zoiets had kunnen doen.

Draco liep terug naar Ginny die vanaf een afstandje toe had gekeken. Toen hij zag hoe Ron ervan langs kreeg, lachte hij.

"Ik zou nu niet graag in zijn schoenen willen staan."

"Nou, het is zijn eigen schuld. Had hij ons maar met rust moeten laten", zei Ginny. "Heb je misschien zin om met mij te dansen?"

"Ik dacht dat je daar geen zin meer in had", zei Draco.

"Wel, dat ligt er maar net aan met wie je aan het dansen bent", zei Ginny lachend en samen liepen ze de dansvloer op.

"Weet je Gin, ik vind dat we je broer eigenlijk nog een keer goed moeten laten schrikken", zei Draco onder het dansen.

"Wat had je in gedachten?"

Draco vertelde zijn idee en Ginny lachte en knikte instemmend.

Samen liepen ze naar het podium toe en Draco vroeg de band om even te stoppen met spelen en liep het podium op. Hij kuchte in de microfoon en kreeg hierdoor meteen alle aandacht.

"Ik wilde mijn vriendin iets vragen en wilde graag dat jullie daar allemaal getuigen van zijn", zei Draco die met een lach zag dat ook Harry en Ron naar hem keken.

"Lieve Gin, wil je het podium opkomen?"

Ginny kwam het podium op en iedereen keek gespannen toe. Draco draaide zich naar haar toe en ging op zijn knie.

Ron slikte.

"Die stomme fretjongen wil mijn zusje ten huwelijk vragen!", zei Ron boos en vol verbazing. "Mooi dat dat niet gaat gebeuren."

"Oh nee. Je blijft uit hun buurt", zei Hermelien met een vastberaden blik.

"Maar Hermelien.."

"Je hebt hun al genoeg schade bezorgd. Je blijft uit hun buurt!"

"Lieve Gin, ik kan niet zeggen dat het liefde op het eerst gezicht was, nogal het tegenovergestelde. Toch houd ik enorm veel van je. Ik was me er niet van bewust hoeveel, totdat ik je door omstandigheden bijna een maand niet heb gezien. Je zou dus kunnen zeggen dat die omstandigheden erbij geholpen hebben om me te laten beseffen hoeveel ik van je hou", zei Draco terwijl hij met een schuin oog naar Ron keek die woedend toekeek. "Daarom, wilde ik je deze, toch wel belangrijke vraag stellen."

Op dat moment werd het echt muisstil in de zaal en iedereen was in afwachting van de belangrijke vraag die zou komen.

"Ginny Wemel, wil je mijn vriendin zijn?"

"Ja", zei Ginny lachend.

De zaal werd gelijk na de vraag onrustig. Dit was niet de vraag die de meeste verwacht hadden. Ron wist op dit moment ook niet of hij woedend of opgelucht moest zijn. Hij had hierdoor ook een hele vreemde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

Draco en Ginny waren ondertussen alweer van het podium afgegaan en de band begon weer met spelen.

"Zag je het gezicht van je broer, dat was echt onbetaalbaar", zei Draco lachend.

"Ja, het was niet slecht", zei Ginny lachend.

Ginny's gezicht werd weer serieus.

"Draco, ik wilde je iets vragen. Zou je bij me willen komen wonen?"

Draco keek Ginny aan en lachte.

"Wel, er zullen eerst natuurlijk nog wel een paar dingen veranderd moeten worden, zo is de koffie wel erg zout en de shampoo geeft nog wel eens een blauwe gloed", zei Draco lachend. "Maar als dat word verbeterd, zou ik graag bij je willen wonen", zei Draco terwijl hij zich naar Ginny toeboog en haar begon te zoenen.

**The End**


End file.
